Hogwarts: Lazos
by Natalie G o linfocito
Summary: El mundo mágico esta sumido en la oscuridad y el caos, pocos son los que dejan asistir a sus hijos a Hogwarts por temor a estar lejos de ellos. Mientras en el castillo, lo que queda de los fundadores y sus hijos se prepara para una guerra que decidira el destino del mundo mágico. Esta es la tercera y última parte. Primera es Hogwarts: comienzo;la segunda Hogwarts: el misterio
1. Cambios

Habían pasado exactamente tres años de la boda de Edward y Rachel y estos ya tenían un precioso bebito de año y medio, al que llamaron Mark, que comenzaba ya a dar sus primeros pasos en solitario. Hogwarts se preparaba para otro final de curso, pero este era más estresante que los anteriores, pues desde hacia meses las tensiones entre las casas habían aumentado hasta alcanzar los niveles previos a la partida de Salazar Slytherin, hace casi quince años; con la única diferencia que ahora las casas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estaban más unidas que nunca. Los profesores tenían que lidiar además de con las clases diarias y las travesuras y faltas normales de los alumnos, con las crecientes peleas entre los estudiantes de la casa Slytherin y los del resto de casas. La gota que colmó el vaso fue un enfrentamiento en medio del vestíbulo en el que hubo tal intercambio de hechizos que varios estudiantes resultaron gravemente heridos, sobretodo los más pequeños, pues eran los que estaban más retrasados en cuanto a defensa; y hubiesen sido más heridos si no llega a ser porque entre Gabriel Gryffindor y John Blake pararon la pelea desarmando a todos los alumnos participantes y mandándoles a todos al gran comedor recluidos hasta que fueran a hablar con ellos de lo sucedido, cabe decir que esto fue cosa de Gabriel, pues John Blake, el jefe de la casa Slytherin, era más partidario de ponerlos a hacer flexiones hasta el agotamiento. Los heridos fueron llevados a la enfermería, en algunos era evidente que se había utilizado magia altamente tenebrosa en ellos. Entonces los profesores se encaminaron al gran comedor.

- ¿Contadme porque habéis peleado esta vez? – pregunto Gabriel con calma observándolos a todos, la mayoría eran alumnos de sexto y séptimo.

- Los sangre sucia no deberían pisar este noble edificio - dijo un alumno de Séptimo año de Slytherin.

Los alumnos de las otras casas se pusieron enseguida a insultar al Slytherin, una alumna de cuarto año de Gryffindor se levanto, fue hasta él y le dio un puñetazo.

- Lávate la boca antes de hablar, guarro – dijo.

- Martha Gryffindor – dijo Gabriel, pues era su sobrina quien había golpeado al otro estudiante – pide disculpas y vuelve a tu sitio.

- Se lo merecía, y no pienso pedirle disculpas.

- Como quieras.

- Al próximo que se salga de tono lo pongo a correr por el parque – dijo el profesor Blake - ¿queda entendido?

Los alumnos asintieron atemorizados.

- Sois bastante mayores para comprender que cada cual tiene su manera de pensar, no podéis pelear por el mero hecho de que el otro piensa diferente a vosotros – comenzó Gabriel - las diferencias hay que hablarlas, muchos de vosotros sois ya adultos pese a estar todavía en el colegio, sobretodo los alumnos de último curso ¿Qué ejemplo le queréis dar a los más pequeños? ¿de verdad pensáis que la violencia es la solución a los conflictos? – les planteó – reflexionad sobre esto –añadió con un tono de voz grave.

Aquella noche, en su despacho, se hallaba sentado con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados, parecía agotado.

- Ya me han contado lo ocurrido esta mañana – dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta – yo los habría expulsado a todos.

- ¿Y que arreglamos con eso Hestia?

- Cortar la violencia de raíz.

Gabriel la miro fijamente y dijo suavemente

- La violencia no puede ser cortada, el mal ya esta hecho. Y lo que ha ocurrido hoy no es mas que un pequeño reflejo de lo que esta por ocurrir, de lo que se esta gestando.

Hestia iba a responder, pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y Martha Gryffindor entró en el despacho.

- ¿No deberías estar en tu sala común? – pregunto Hestia.

- Lo se profesora, pero quería hablar con mi tío.

Gabriel miro fijamente a su sobrina y tras unos instantes la invito a sentarse señalando la silla que quedaba libre, Hestia hizo ademan de levantarse.

- Mejor quédate, lo que aquí se hable también te concierne – dijo Gabriel mientras cerraba la puerta haciendo un movimiento con la mano - ¿Qué tienes que decir Martha?

Se hizo un prolongado silencio.

- Que no lo entiendo – dijo la adolescente - ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO PARTIRLE LA CARA A ESA ASQUEROSA SERPIENTE? ¿ACASO ELLOS PUEDEN INSULTAR A QUIEN SE LES ANTOJE Y EL RESTO DEBEMOS CALLAR Y AGACHAR LA CABEZA? ¡PRÁCTICAMENTE LES HABEÍS DADO UNA PALMADA EN LA ESPALDA POR PRACTICAR MAGIA OSCURA CON OTROS ALUMNOS!

Hestia estaba alucinada, nunca había visto a Martha tan alterada, y mucho menos hablarle así a su tío. Decidió colocar un encantamiento silenciador en la puerta para evitar que los gritos atrajeran a alguien a esa cálida reunión. Gabriel parecía inalterable a los gritos.

- CLARO, ELLOS INSULTAN, HUMILLAN E INICIAN UNA PELEA Y EL RESTO NO PODEMOS RESPONDER, ¡DEJEMOS QUE NOS TORTUREN!, PUES SABES QUE TE DIGO, QUE YO PIENSO RESPONDER A ESOS ATAQUES Y PIENSO DEFENDER A MIS COMPAÑEROS COMO SI ME HUBIESEN ATACADO A MI TAMBIEN ¿ES QUE ACASO ESTAS DE PARTE DE ESOS ASQUEROSOS Y ORGULLOSOS ''SANGRE LIMPIA''?

Martha se encamino a la puerta y trato de abrirla; al ver que no podía se volvió hacia su tío que la contemplaba con seriedad.

- ¡Déjame salir!

- No, tú has hablado y yo te he escuchado…

- Bueno, mas que hablar… - interrumpió Hestia, pero callo al captar la mirada de Gabriel.

- Ahora me toca hablar a mí, siéntate por favor.

Cuando se hubo sentado, Gabriel comenzó a hablar.

- Analiza la historia, tanto la del mundo mágico como la del mundo muggle, las guerras y los conflictos que ha habido. ¿A dónde conduce la violencia?

- A… a más… violencia – dijo Martha ya calmada – pero con ellos no se puede hablar.

- Siempre se puede hablar.

- Pero son inaccesibles

- ¿Has intentado escucharlos?¿en algún momento te has parado a pensar porque a pesar de ser unos críos son tan inaccesibles?

- No estoy para dilemas filosóficos, tío – dijo impacientándose.

- Piénsalo, reflexiona, ¿Qué razones puede tener un ser humano para encerrarse en si mismo?

- Porque… ¿porque nadie ha intentado conocerlos?

El curso terminó y los alumnos se marcharon cada cual a su casa; los profesores se reunieron al día siguiente de terminar el curso.

- Todos conocemos el clima de inestabilidad que se cuece actualmente en el seno de la comunidad mágica – dijo Helga – dicho clima lleva meses afectando al colegio, y no quiero otra guerra dentro de este colegio – prosiguió acordándose del conflicto que hubo con Salazar Slytherin hace años – debemos tomar medidas para garantizar la seguridad de los alumnos.

- Cierto, no podemos permitir que suceda lo de hace unos días – declaró Godric enérgicamente.

- No podemos controlar a todos los alumnos – dijo el profesor Blake – ni obligarles a pensar o tener la ideología que nosotros consideramos correcta.

- No se podía esperar ese comentario de nadie excepto un Slytherin – dijo Nerón despectivamente.

- Quizá lo que debamos hacer sea reforzar las medidas de seguridad y el reglamento de régimen interno – propuso Hestia.

- ¿Y cuartar la libertad de los alumnos? – Inquirió el profesor Blake.

- No se refiere a eso – intervino Gabriel – lo que quiere decir es que tal vez endureciendo las normas de convivencia consigamos que los alumnos dejen de atacarse entre ellos.

- El problema no son los alumnos – dijo Edward – son los padres.

- Algo tenemos que hacer para que se den cuenta de que la capacidad de dialogar y el respeto mutuo son mejor intermediarios que pasar directamente a las ''negociaciones agresivas'' – dijo Gabriel.

- Dudo que la filosofía valla a ser de utilidad en una guerra – dijo Polibio – tal vez deberíamos expulsar a todo aquel que de muestras de convertir este lugar en un campo de batalla.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso – dijo Hypatia – se supone que somos seres racionales.

- Yo misma, que soy muy de solucionar las cosas a golpes – dijo Hestia – admito que la violencia engendra violencia.

La discusión siguió así sin llegar prácticamente a ningún lado, durante horas para acabar concluyendo que cada jefe de casa será el responsable de tomar medidas con los alumnos de sus casas y que debían fortalecer las medidas de seguridad del castillo, siendo responsable de estas el equipo directivo. Pasada la media noche se encontraban en dirección Godric, Helga, Edward, Hestia y Gabriel. Estuvieron largo y tendido dialogando sobre las medidas de seguridad a tomar, pues estaba claro que el conflicto por mucho que lo quisieran evitar terminaría por afectar a Hogwarts; finalmente decidieron que las medidas a tomar serían las siguientes:

1ª No se realizarían más visitas al pueblo hasta que pase el peligro (los alumnos)

2ª Se construirán durante el verano pasadizos secretos que comunicasen el castillo con el exterior con el fin de ser utilizados como salida de emergencia para evacuar a los alumnos en caso de peligro inminente.

3ª Se aumentaría la protección mágica del castillo.

- Solo hay un problema – dijo Hestia – para poner escudos más potentes alrededor de Hogwarts, necesitamos de un maestro en runas y yo no me fío de John Blake.

- Yo no veo el problema – dijo Gabriel – yo tengo un dominio excelente de las runas.

- ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? – dijo Godric rodando los ojos.

- La reunión a concluido – anuncio Helga.

Cuando salieron de dirección, Hestia y Gabriel se dirigieron a las mazmorras.

- ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

- Por supuesto.

Se trataba de un pequeño poblado muggle a las afueras de Gales, un hombre de edad avanzada caminaba por entre los restos del poblado con porte orgulloso seguido de don muchachos de 16 y 14 años. Las casas estaban destruidas, las reses muertas, los campos calcinados y todos loa habitantes del pueblo asesinados con evidentes signos de tortura, el hombre sonrió volviéndose hacia los muchachos y comenzó a hablarles en un extraño idioma que ambos muchachos parecían comprender.

_- Este año no podre encargarme de vuestra instrucción, y no pienso confiársela a ninguno de mis aliados, tengo grandes planes para vosotros. - _Los muchachos intercambiaron una mirada – _asistiréis a Hogwarts._

_- Pero ahí se encuentran los enemigos a nuestra causa abuelo._ – objeto el mayor de los muchachos.

_- Ya te he dicho que me llames maestro _– grito el hombre _– podrías parecerte un poco a tu hermano, el si que sabe llevar el apellido Slytherin con el honor que corresponde._

_- ¿Por qué a Hogwarts, maestro? _– dijo el menor.

_- Quiero que controléis la única casa que merece estar en esa escuela, no quiero errores como los que se han cometido, enfrentarse en público a esos traidores…Tu Marius _– le dijo al mayor – _serás el cerebro de esa casa, y tu Orus te encargaras de controlar a los alumnos de tercero para abajo. Ambos pregonareis lo honorifico que es ser un sangre limpia y lo que denigra el poder del mago juntarse con escoria como los sangre sucia y los muggles._

_- Si maestro –_ Dijeron ambos muchachos al unísono.

Días después, a Hogwarts llego una carta que inscribía a los nietos de Salazar Slytherin como alumnos. El equipo directivo se quedo preocupado al respecto, pero como dijo Helga no podían negarse a admitirlos como alumnos. Por lo que Orus Slytherin quedo matriculado en quinto año y Marius Slytherin en séptimo.

Hestia caminaba por el séptimo piso lentamente observando el entorno, como si estuviese haciendo una guardia, aunque en realidad se dirigía a la sala de los menesteres a encontrarse con Gabriel; ambos habían decidido ocultar su relación, era algo infantil pero no querían verse expuestos, aunque Hestia sospechaba que su madre sabía lo que pasaba y en una ocasión se lo comento a Gabriel.

**Flash back.**

Era una tarde de tormenta, hacia dos años y medio que estaban saliendo, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro aunque no usaran las palabras.

- Gabi.

- Dime.

- Creo que mi madre sabe que hay algo entre nosotros.

- Puede ser, tu madre es muy intuitiva. ¿quieres decirlo?

Ella se giro hacia él y lo beso tiernamente

- Creo que no.

**Fin del Flash back**

Cuando entro en la sala vio una pequeña mesa redonda con dos platos y los correspondientes cubiertos además de dos velas rojas que Gabriel estaba encendiendo.

- Estas preciosa esta noche cariño.

Hestia se acercó a él, Gabriel retiro una de las sillas y cuando esta se sentó la acerco a la mesa, después se acercó a una mesa auxiliar y cogió una fuente de comida sirviéndola en los dos platos. Ambos cenaron en silencio bajo la tibia luz de las velas. Cuando acabo la cena se pusieron a bailar hasta pasada la medianoche.

- No se como haces para sorprenderme tanto – dijo Hestia.

- Simplemente te conozco bien.

- Claro, con esa capacidad mental que tienes…

- No necesito usar legeremancia contigo para saber que te pasa por la cabeza, con el amor incondicional que te tengo me basta.

Poco después salieron de la sala, sin percatarse de que alguien los había visto y ese alguien había deducido su secreto. Godric Gryffindor los observo mientras se alejaban por el oscuro corredor, se estaba debatiendo entre contárselo a Helga o encararlos para que hicieran publico que mantenían una relación.

Un mes antes del inicio de las clases, Hypatia y Plinio hicieron un anuncio harto interesante. Anunciaron que se casarían al final de ese año, en nochevieja, y que querían que Hestia y Gabriel fueran los padrinos, algo que ambos aceptaron gustosamente.


	2. Nuevo curso

Faltaban dos días para que se iniciaran las clases, el mes de agosto había sido tormentoso en todas las regiones de Inglaterra, el sol había ido desapareciendo paulatinamente para quedar cubierto el cielo de grisáceas nubes que amenazaban con descargar su furia constantemente; acompañando a las nubes había una fría neblina que se desplazaba formando núcleos, los cuales se desplazaban uniformemente pero sin pauta fija; esta neblina dejaba una sensación de tristeza y desesperación por allá donde pasaba.

Una tarde, apareció Lancerot con Martha, quien estaba a punto de comenzar su quinto año en Hogwarts. Una vez se hubieron instalado, Lancerot fue al despacho de su hermano, al entrar allí vio que este no estaba solo pues Hestia estaba con él. Ella al ver entrar a Lancerot se despidió dejando a los hermanos a solas.

- ¿Ahora sois amigos? – pregunto escéptico – es raro que no este insultándote.

- Hestia es una gran persona – dijo Gabriel – una mujer valiente, leal y muy fuerte.

- Y ella te gusta – acuso Lancerot en tono burlón.

Gabriel compuso una media sonrisa.

- Además – prosiguió Lancerot – se nota que entre vosotros dos hay chispas, como las que salen de una varita cuando encuentra a un mago.

- ¿Desde cuando eres un experto en relaciones, Lance?

- ¡Vamos Gabi! Si yo en Hogwarts cambiaba de ligue cada 3 meses. Y no pare hasta encontrar a mi gran amor, lástima que me quedara viudo, en eso me parezco a papá.

Gabriel lo observo detenidamente.

- No estas en mi despacho solo para analizar si me llevo o no bien con Hestia – dijo con su habitual tono calmado.

- Están habiendo ataques, tanto a poblados enteramente muggles como a aquellos que en cierta manera toleran la magia, vamos que conviven muggles y magos. Los únicos poblados que se salvan son los enteramente mágicos – comunico Lancerot – Me preocupa Martha, aquí estará más segura.

Gabriel se recostó sobre el asiento, tocándose la barbilla mientras reflexionaba.

- Esta tarde íbamos a hablar sobre los ataques – informo - personalmente sospecho que están relacionado con el cambio del tiempo y la neblina.

- Esa neblina esta causada por los dementores – dijo Lancerot.

- Lo sé; e intuyo que alguien esta detrás de todo pero ¿Quién?

- Alguien que está tocado del ala; Salazar Slytherin por ejemplo.

Gabriel rio ante el comentario de su hermano, pero algo en su interior le decía que el viejo amigo, ahora enemigo, de su padre era el causante de la actual situación de inestabilidad en el mundo mágico.

El curso comenzó, tras la selección de los alumnos de primer año. Helga anuncio que dos alumnos que entrarían en quinto y séptimo año respectivamente y por ser nuevos alumnos en la institución, debían ser seleccionados.

- Marius Slytherin

Un chico de diecisiete años camino hacia el taburete, con porte orgulloso y sonrisa de superioridad, se sentó y se puso el sombrero.

- Eres habilidoso y poderoso, con una gran ambición por ello debes estar en – le dijo el sombrero seleccionador al oído y añadió hacia el comedor - ¡Slytherin!

Marius se levanto sonriendo con arrogancia y dirigiéndose a la mesa de Slytherin, donde fue recibido con una cálida bienvenida en comparación con el resto de casas quienes se negaban a aplaudir, algunos alumnos incluso abuchearon, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Marius.

- Orus Slytherin

Orus, un chico de quince años, se acercó al taburete sin mostrar emoción alguna, se coloco el sombrero en la cabeza y se sentó en el taburete y espero.

- Detecto un gran poder en ti además de una gran astucia y determinación para lograr las metas que te propones – le susurro al oído - ¡Slytherin!

Orus se levanto, coloco el sombrero de nuevo sobre el taburete y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin reaccionando con indiferencia a los abucheos de las tres casas restantes. Se sentó con sus compañeros y espero a que comenzara el banquete.

La cena apareció en los platos desde las cocinas, claramente enviadas por los elfos domésticos. Varios estudiantes intentaron entablar relación con los hermanos Slytherin, Marius parecía encantado con las atenciones, en cambio Orus mantenía el rostro impasible mientras analizaba a sus compañeros de casa y entablaba conversación con ellos escogiendo con sumo cuidado lo que decía. El banquete termino y Helga dio el discurso de principio de año.

- Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts, a los nuevos alumnos les informo que el bosque oscuro esta fuera de los límites para los estudiantes. – comenzó – quisiera haceros una recomendación, tiempos oscuros se acercan, el miedo y la desesperación esta sembrado, por ello os insto a confiar los unos en los otros a reforzar vuestros lazos de amistad, solo manteniéndoos unidos podréis enfrentar a aquello que siembra la discordia entre vosotros.

Los alumnos de las casas Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw aplaudieron, al igual que Orus Slytherin y algunos miembros de la casa Slytherin haciendo gala de la buena educación que habían recibido; en cambio, la mayoría de los Slytherin permanecieron con los brazos cruzados con expresión de desagrado.

- Habla del respeto a la amistad y ellos traicionaron y echaron al que decían llamar amigo – dijo Marius con desprecio.

Dos alumnos que tenía frente a él asintieron.

Poco de que finalizara el discurso de comienzo de curso se cada alumno se dirigió a la sala común de su casa.

En la sala común de Slytherin, Marius se acercó a su hermano y se sentaron en un lugar alejado de la sala común. Manteniendo una charla en pársel.

- _Veo que el nivel aquí es patético_ – dijo Marius despectivamente – _no se porque el abuelo nos envía aquí, es una pérdida de tiempo._

- _Precisamente para que no cometan más estupideces_ – dijo Orus.

- _Eso es fácil, estupidez que cometan igual a cruciatus_.

- _No creo que sea lo más sensato hermano_.

- _Orus, yo soy el mayor_ _así que yo decido lo que hacemos _– dijo con autoritarismo – _por fin podremos vengarnos y recuperar lo que es nuestro por legitimo derecho._

_- ¿Piensas controlar Hogwarts llamando la atención? – _dijo Orus sarcásticamente - _¿Qué piensas hacer cuando los estudiantes aparezcan con síntomas de tortura? Las artes oscuras no están en el curriculum de Hogwarts._

_- ¿Qué propones genio? _– dijo furiosamente y alzando ligeramente la voz haciendo que los pocos que se quedaban charlando en la sala común después del banquete, Orus se mantuvo impasible no dejándose intimidar por su hermano.

_- Una reunión, en la que pongamos normas y establezcamos un orden jerárquico. Deberíamos nombrar un responsable de cada año de tercero para arriba, los de primero y segundo son demasiado críos, quizá a partir de quinto pueda servir alguno de los prefectos – _comentó – _lo que quería el abuelo era evitar que esta casa siguiera llamando la atención._

_- Tienes razón en lo de la jerarquía y las normas – _dijo Marius más tranquilo_ – aunque no me gusta reconocerlo, mañana nos dirigimos a los estudiantes._

_- Es mejor esperar una semana, así podremos observarlos y decidir quien se encarga de vigilar a los de su curso – _dijo Orus en un tono que no admitía replica – _buenas noches hermano._

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, los alumnos se dirigieron a sus clases; a los de quinto año les tocaba una clase doble de pociones, los alumnos de la casa Slytherin y los de la casa Gryffindor compartían esa asignatura. Gabriel esperaba a los alumnos en el aula de pociones con la capucha cubriéndole la cabeza y ocultando su rostro. Los alumnos fueron llegando poco a poco sentándose separados por casas, los de Gryffindor a la izquierda y los de Slytherin a la derecha, cosa que no ocurría con las casas Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, espero a que se sentaran todos los alumnos, cerro la puerta con un movimiento de la mano y los observo en silencio.

- Antes de comenzar la clase – empezó – quisiera recordaros que a final de curso realizaréis un examen de esta asignatura, también de las demás, donde demostrareis cuanto habéis aprendido sobre la composición, elaboración y uno de las pociones. –continuo observando a todos los alumnos, algunos parecían intimidados – Todos vosotros podéis aprobar ese examen siempre que pongáis voluntad y empeño en el estudio. Terminaremos las lecciones en mayo, así tendremos todo abril para repasar rápidamente los contenidos.

Espero unos instantes a que sus alumnos pudieran asimilar lo que les había dicho, pasados unos minutos, continuo hablando.

- Ahora procederé a recoger las redacciones que os mande al comienzo del verano.

- Profesor – dijo Orus Slytherin levantando la mano – yo no tengo hecha la redacción, no sabia…

- Lo se – dijo Gabriel – de hecho pensaba hablar contigo al final de la clase, pero ya que has preguntado… El tema de la redacción es los venenos, la forma en que actúan y cuales son sus antídotos; me da igual el titulo que le pongas, eso es lo de menos.

- ¿Cuándo debo entregársela?

- A ver, estamos a dos de septiembre, de modo que podríamos poner como fecha límite el primer día de noviembre.

- Gracias profesor.

Gabriel comenzó a explicar como se elaboraba y para que serbia la poción para dormir sin soñar.

- ¿Le has dado las gracias a ese Gryffindor? – Le pregunto a Orus un compañero de casa apellidado Mulicer.

- La cortesía nunca esta de más – dijo Orus – además es la mejor forma de lograr aquello que te propongas.

Lancerot, se encontraba en un poblado muggle a pocos quilómetros de Hogsmade visitando a un antiguo compañero de clase que vivía ente muggles estudiando sus costumbres.

- ¿Qué tal va tu tesis Paul?

- Estupendamente, los muggles no son tan diferentes de nosotros, si bien no pueden realizar magia utilizan su ingenio para lograr efectos similares. El temor que ellos le tienen a la magia es en realidad un temor que todos tenemos, en mayor o menor medida, el miedo a lo desconocido.

- ¿Piensas publicar tus estudios?

- Ya he publicado parte de ellos – comentó – envié un ejemplar a Hogwarts.

- ¿Te han causado problemas los ''orgullosos sangre limpia''?

- Unas cuantas cartas criticando mis estudios – comento – e insinuando que mi nivel de magia es tan bajo que siento la necesidad de rodearme de muggles para sentirme mago.

- Que estupideces – comento Lancerot

Se sentaron a almorzar mientras Lancerot le contaba lo que estaba haciendo ahora, cuando oyeron gritos de pánico en las calles del poblado.

- ¡Los puristas! – exclamo Paul.

Los puristas eran aquellos que estaban en sintonía con Salazar Slytherin, se dedicaban a cumplir las órdenes de este atacando poblados muggles y aquellos en los que convivían tanto muggles como magos, asesinando cruelmente a estos últimos por ser considerados contaminados por los muggles.

Lancerot y Paul sacaron sus varitas y salieron a la calle.

Estaban en la sala de profesores Plinio, Hestia y Gabriel; Plinio y Hestia estaban jugando al ajedrez y Gabriel estaba corrigiendo las redacciones que había cogido en clase de pociones, cuando de repente un íbice de un blanco perlado irrumpió en la habitación, era un patronus, el patronus de Lancerot y portaba un mensaje están atacando Elgin, son unos cinco, puede que mas. Paul y yo necesitamos ayuda.

Los tres se levantaron y se dirigieron a la chimenea, el primero en llegar fue Gabriel, cogió un puñado de polvos que había en un tiesto en la repisa de la chimenea y los arrojo al fuego, cuando las llamas adquirieron un tono esmeralda entro en ellas y pronunció

- ¡Posada de Hogsmade!

Las llamas lo envolvieron y tras unos segundos apareció en la posada de Hogsmade.

- Profesor – dijo el dueño de la posada ¿ocurre algo?

- Un ataque en Elgin – respondió secamente.

Unos segundos más tarde llegaron Hestia y Plinio; los tres salieron fuera del local y se desaparecieron.

El poblado era un caos, había numerosos muggles heridos y algunos muertos. Paul había sido derribado y Lancerot se estaba siendo torturado aunque apenas se movía. Gabriel aturdió al que estaba torturando a Lancerot. Plinio se enzarzo en un duelo con uno que estaba incendiando la escuela local y Hestia se batía con dos al mismo tiempo; quedaban tres puristas, Gabriel los enfrentó. Eran muy diestros en duelo por lo que le costaba mantenerlos a raya, uno se ellos consiguió alcanzarle con un maleficio cortante que le produjo un profundo corte en el brazo izquierdo; al mismo tiempo que alzaba un escudo para protegerse de las maldiciones, estiro el brazo izquierdo con la mano abierta mandando a los tres puristas por el aire, uno de ellos quedo ensartado en el rastrillo de uno de los granjeros que estaban en el pueblo cuando se produjo el ataque; los otros dos se levantaron, uno de ellos con cierta dificultad. Hestia había conseguido dejar fuera de combate a uno y combatía a muerte contra el otro que la miraba con odio, el purista utilizaba magia negra muy poderosa, Hestia conseguía mantenerle a raya aun se sentía algo fatigada. Plinio había conseguido derrotar a aquel con el que estaba combatiendo y comenzó a sacar a los niños de las ruinas de la escuela, previamente había apagado las llamas.

- ¡Retirada! – dijo uno de los puristas que se estaba batiendo con Gabriel.

Dos de los tres que quedaban en pie se marcharon, el tercero no, había conseguido desarmar a Hestia y la torturaba salvajemente con la maldición cruciatus; Gabriel furioso extendió el brazo derecho en dirección al purista y concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas provocó un temblor en la tierra haciendo que se formara un socavón alrededor del purista, haciéndolo caer con lo que interrumpió la tortura. Se acercó a donde estaba el purista con ganas de hacerle pagar…pero logro tranquilizarse antes de que hiciera algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

- Gracias – dijo Hestia levantándose temblorosa y recuperando la varita – no creo que hubiese aguantado más.

Gabriel asintió. Plinio se acercó a ellos.

- Esta todo destruido – dijo Plinio – muchos se han quedado sin hogar, algunos niños huérfanos y otros han perdido a sus hijos.

- Se ayudaran unos a otros, así funcionan las sociedades.

- Estas herido – dijo Hestia mirando a Gabriel detenidamente.

- No es nada, deberíamos retirar los cadáveres y atender a los heridos.

- Aparte de mantener atados e inconscientes a los puristas – dijo Hestia.

- De eso me encargo yo – se ofreció Plinio - las autoridades no tardaran en llegar.

Ningún muggle había sobrevivido, incluso los que estaban heridos morirían en las próximas horas. Paul, el amigo de Lancerot estaba muerto; Lance seguía inconsciente y estaba gravemente herido.

Habían pasado cuatro días del ataque al poblado y Lancerot permanecía inconsciente en la enfermería sin dar muestras de mejorar pero manteniéndose estable. Martha pasaba las tardes junto a su padre y hacía allí las tareas escolares, se quedaba en la enfermería hasta el toque de queda, Gabriel la observaba y le preocupaba su actitud pues en una ocasión la había oído jurar a una amiga suya que se vengaría de lo que le habían hecho a su padre. Una tarde Gabriel le conto su preocupación a Hestia.

- Lo cierto es que yo la he notado algo irascible últimamente – le comento

- Mi sobrina siente ira, una ira prácticamente incontrolable, no me preocupa tanto que la sienta sino que no llegue a controlarla.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que no debe permitir que esa ira llegue a dominar sus actuaciones – respondió Gabriel amargamente.

- Hablas como si la hubieras experimentado.

- Con tanta intensidad, en dos ocasiones, ocasiones en las que de alguna manera tú estabas implicada. Por suerte he logrado contenerme antes de acabar perdiéndome a mi mismo.

- No termino de comprender lo que dices, pero pensare en ello, la verdad es que tu me has ayudado a controlar mi temperamento – dijo Hestia con una sonrisa – un momento – añadió frunciendo el ceño - ¿de que ocasiones hablas?

- Una de ellas fue cuando te secuestraron, y la otra hace unos días cuando ese purista pretendía torturarte hasta la muerte – aclaro con clama – en ambas ocasiones sentí una intensa ira y deseos de matar a todo aquel que se atreviera a dañarte.

- ¿y toda esta dialéctica a que nos conduce?

- Hestia, piensa un poco, ya sabes la respuesta.

La estancia quedo en absoluto silencio durante unos minutos, finalmente Hestia hablo.

- Yo soy tu punto débil del mismo modo que ahora mismo tu hermano es el de Martha.

Gabriel compuso una sonrisa, se acercó a ella tomando su rostro con las manos.

- Eres tan sensible, tan dulce y tan inteligente y al mismo tiempo tan ruda, fuerte y valerosa. Eres mi luz y mi oscuridad, aquello que me da calor y esperanza hasta en la más fría oscuridad – Le dijo en un susurro mientras sus ojos se entrelazaban – te amo, Hestia Hufflepuff.

Se acercaron poco a poco besándose tiernamente.

Aquella noche en la sala común de Slytherin todos los alumnos abarrotaban la sala común, pues sus nuevos líderes iban a dirigirse a ellos. Marius Slytherin hablo.

- A partir de ahora no se habrá nada contra el resto sin una orden especifica que os llegara por medio de un mensaje, habrá un responsable en cada año a partir de tercero cuya identidad solo conoceremos mi hermano y yo – comenzó a explicar – al Gran Salazar Slytherin no le ha gustado nada como se estaba manejando esta casa, es hora que nos dejemos de actor descoordinados y pasemos a demostrar la grandeza que esta casa posee.


	3. Reunión

Una noche de finales de octubre estaban Helga y Godric en el despacho de esta, la dirección, conversando como de costumbre hasta altas horas de la noche; Godric no le había mencionado a Helga lo que había visto entre Hestia y Gabriel, tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo, por ahora. Aquella noche estaban preocupados porque el hijo mayor de Godric, Lancerot, seguía sin despertar.

- He mandado llamar al mejor sanador. – le dijo Helga – aquí tengo el informe, dice que Lancerot tiene grandes señales de tortura en su cuerpo y que probablemente ese estado de inconsciencia permanente sea una forma de luchar contra la gravedad de esas secuela Dice que es mejor esperar y ser paciente a ver como evoluciona, no se sabe si se despertara o no.

- Capturar a quien le hizo eso no sirvió de nada – dijo Godric con desprecio, algo inusual en el pues se caracterizaba por una conducta alegre y nada rencorosa – esos puristas escaparon, tengo ganas de encontrármelos, les hare pagar por esto.

- La verdad que ese grupo esta muy organizado, debe haber alguien detrás de ellos.

- Pensemos – dijo Godric con sarcasmo - ¿quien conocemos que sienta tanto amor por los muggles que como muestra de ello los ataque?

- Yo también creo que Salazar Slytherin tiene algo que ver en esto – dijo Helga – y no es necesario que seas desagradable, comprendo perfectamente lo mucho que te duele que Lancerot este en una cama inconsciente mientras los responsables de ello están por ahí torturando a vete a saber quien.

- Lamento haberte ofendido – dijo arrepentido.

- Acuérdate de lo que le hicieron a Hestia o a Edward – dijo Helga – Comprendo por lo que estas pasando, Godric.

- En esa ocasión Salazar Slytherin había decidido actuar a trabes de la persona que más daño te ha hecho.

- Lo se – reconoció Helga – la inestabilidad de Salazar lo ha convertido en alguien muy peligroso, pero hay algo que me preocupa…

Godric la miro intensamente durante unos instantes, Helga se perdió en los ojos de Godric dejando de hablar.

- A mi también me preocupan los alumnos, por eso me mostré reticente a que admitieras a los nietos de Slytherin, Máxime teniendo en cuenta que Ophiucus intento matarnos hace tres años.

- No podemos juzgarlos por lo que hicieron su padre o por lo que haga su abuelo, y tampoco podemos negarnos a admitirlos sin una razón justificada.

- Lo sé, y sospecho que por eso los ha enviado Salazar, porque sabía que nonos íbamos a negar – dijo Godric pensativo – él podría perfectamente enseñarles magia en su casa guarida, terrario o donde quiera que se esconda… Creo que hay una razón por la que los a enviado aquí.

- ¿Cuál?

- Ni idea – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – tal vez deba decirle a mi pequeño Gabi que use sus poderes de psicólogo con Salazar.

- ¿Te das cuanta que ''tu pequeño Gabi'' tiene 31 años?

Godric sonrió.

- No puedo evitar dejar de verlo como a mi pequeño.

- Creo que eso nos pasa a todos.

En una oscura aula había trece personas en torno a una mesa de tamaño medio, en la cual había una vela en el centro, lo suficiente para que se vieran unos a otros pero no para que se vieran sus rostros, pues iban cubiertos de capas negras, once de ellas estaban con los ojos vendados.

- Os encontráis en la guarida de la sombras – dijo el que parecía el mayor de todos – nosotros no debemos ser vistos, deberán temernos – con un movimiento de varita desvaneció las vendas, permitiéndoles ver que estaban en un aula vacía.

- La puerta esta sellada – dijo la voz de la otra persona que en ningún momento llevaba venda – se accederá a esta estancia por medio de un pasadizo que hemos habilitado.

- Ahora procederemos a nombrar a los responsables de cada curso – dijo la primera voz – mi hermano será el responsable de quinto año y yo seré el de séptimo. McNair será el de tercero, Black de cuarto y Malfoy de sexto.

- Vuestra misión consistirá en controlar a los alumnos de vuestro curso, tanto de nuestra noble casa como del resto de casas en busca de posibles aliados y objetivos, aquellos que supongan mayor peligro para esta noble institución.

- ¿Por qué buscar aliados en otras casas? – pregunto uno de los que estaban en la reunión.

- Seguramente en el resto de casas hay alguien que piensa como nosotros pero no se atreve a manifestarlo por no ser políticamente correcto – explico Orus Slytherin.

- Demos por concluida la reunión de hoy – dijo Marius – recibiereis un mensaje poco antes de la siguiente reunión, también cuando os tengáis que encargar de un objetivo, Ah y sed astutos, nada de chapuzas o lo lamentaréis.

Los integrantes abandonaron el aula por la entrada al pasadizo que les mostro Orus, pero los hermanos Slytherin permanecieron allí conversando.

_- No he querido decirte nada delante de estos inútiles, pero no me parece conveniente incluir en nuestro selecto grupo gente de otras casas, por mucho que piensen como nosotros._

_- Marius, hay que tener aliados en todas partes – _dijo hablando lentamente – _además algunos son tan fáciles de persuadir _– añadió con una sonrisa – _pero no te preocupes por ello, no hablo de localizar a uno e incluirlo sin más._

_- ¿Qué propones, hermanito?_

_- Cuando se localice a uno pasara por una serie de pruebas para saber que será idóneo para nuestro grupo._

_- Podríamos utilizarlos como espías –_ dijo Marius reflexivamente – _se fiarían de ellos, obtendríamos información de los próximos movimientos de nietros enemigos. Traicionados por uno de ellos, eso no se lo esperaran, lo asparían de un Slytherin pero no de cualquiera de otra casa. Pero –_ añadió frunciendo el entrecejo - _¿Cómo hacemos para persuadirlos de que se unan a nuestra noble causa?._

_- Los de Ravenclaw son demasiado lógicos, pero no prestan atención a otra cosa que no sea acumular conocimientos, podemos utilizar la lógica a nuestro favor imponiéndola mediante argumentos a la de ellos._

_- Ya veo por donde vas hermanito, veamos, los Hufflepuff son muy leales pero estúpidos, quizá logremos que nos sean leales a nosotros, ellos no nos traicionarían – _comento Marius siguiendo el razonamiento de su hermano – _la casa Gryffindor por supuesto esta descartada. Debemos convencer a los más fuertes._

_- No, los de primero y segundo son fáciles de guiar._

_- ¿Trabajar directamente con los más pequeños?¿moldear su pensamiento crítico?¡Eso es brillante, hermanito!_

_- No es brillante, yo soy brillante –_ dijo Orus con arrogancia.

Orus comenzó a caminar hacia la salida secreta.

- _No te quedas a charlar conmigo, hermanito._

_- No, tengo que terminar la redacción de pociones, la que mis compañeros de clase entregaron el primer día del curso._

_- ¿Ese asqueroso Gryffindor te esta haciendo trabajar inútilmente?_

_- No, dijo que en otras circunstancias daba igual, pero que esa redacción formaba parte de la evaluación del presente curso._

_- Menuda idiotez – _dijo Marius con desprecio.

Unos días después, una lluviosa tarde un alumno de la casa Slytherin acorralo a una chica y la forzó entrar en un aula desocupada, la arrojo con fuerza sobre la mesa y empezó a tocarla.

- Eres inusualmente preciosa – le susurro al oído mientras la sujetaba con fuerza impidiéndole escapar.

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no te diviertes?

La chica comenzó a gritar.

- Eso, grita, grita así es más divertido.

Los gritos de la chica atrajeron al profesor Blake al aula en la que entro sin esfuerzo alguno. Con un movimiento de varita separo a su alumno de la chica.

- A mi despacho Mulciber ¡Ya! – le dijo furioso.

John Blake acompaño a la alumna a la enfermería y solicito a la enfermera que la analizara completamente y elaborara un parte de lesiones. Después fue a su despacho donde Adam Mulciber lo estaba esperando.

- Ya que tienes tanta energía sobrante quizá encontremos algunas actividades con las que puedas liberarla – le dijo fríamente – te quedaras aquí hasta que decida por donde empezaras. Daré parte de lo que has hecho y por tu bien más te vale que esa chica no tenga ninguna lesión de ningún tipo o serás irremediablemente expulsado. Por lo pronto serás removido de tu cargo de prefecto.

El profesor Blake redacto un parte por duplicado, uno lo pondría en manos de la dirección, con el castigo que le había puesto, y el otro en el expediente del muchacho. Espero a tener el parte de la enfermera antes de comunicar lo ocurrido a dirección, pues en un caso así creyó conveniente adjuntar el parte de enfermería al parte de lo que el alumno había hecho.

- Ahora vuelvo, no te muevas de aquí o lo lamentaras.

Cuando volvió de dirección, se quedo mirando a Mulciber; coloco dos sillas separadas para que entre ellas cupiera un cuerpo y ordeno a Mulciber hacer 500 flexiones poniendo las manos en las sillas. Cuando iba más o menos por la mitad entro en el despacho Gabriel Gryffindor, que evidentemente se había enterado de lo ocurrido.

- ¿Este es su castigo?

- Es parte de él – dijo con una sonrisa indescifrable el profesor Blake.

- Yo…

- Lo se, pero creo que esta es la mejor forma de manejar la situación que se a producido – y añadió en voz baja para que solo Gabriel pudiera oírlo – pienso tenerlo así hasta el día de su boda.

Gabriel sonrió divertido

- Bueno, John, si necesitas…

- ¡Que va a necesitar un Slytherin que se precie de un patético Gryffindor!

- Señor Mulciber – dijo John Blake - ¿le he dado acaso permiso para hablar? ¡Comience de nuevo!

- Pero señor.

- Y si vuelve ha hablar sin consentimiento duplicare tu tarea.

- Creo que yo me voy – dijo Gabriel.

Horas después, Mulciber salía del despacho del profesor Blake sudoroso, agotado y con los músculos doloridos. Por los pasillos habían varios estudiantes de diferentes casas, en uno de ellos encontró un grupito se Slytherin de su mismo curso, entre los que estaba Orus Slytherin se dirigió a ellos pero antes de llegar…

- ¡Mulciber! ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Martha Gryffindor se acercó rápidamente a Mulciber y lo derribo de un puñetazo, estaba furiosa por lo que ese asqueroso le había hecho a su mejor amiga. Dos de los estudiantes de Slytherin sacaron sus varitas dispuestos a hechizar a Martha, pero Orus los detuvo.

- No es el momento ni el lugar – dijo – veamos de que va esto.

Una docena de curiosos se acercaron a mirar.

- ¡Ya veras perra! – dijo Mulciber levantándose y sacando la varita – te vas a enterar de quien soy yo

- ¡Protego! ¡Expeliarmo!

La varita de Mulciber salió despedida perdiéndose en el pasillo, el chico furioso se lanzó hacía ella tratando de golpearla, Martha esquivo el golpe instintivamente y lo golpeen la nariz con la base de la mano en la nariz produciéndole una hemorragia y con un rápido giro le dio una patada entre las piernas, dejándolo dolorido y revolcándose por el suelo. Los alumnos de las casas Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw vitorearon a Martha. Los Slytherins estaban furiosos, pero Orus les había ordenado permanecer impasibles.

- Así se te quitaran las ganas de ir por ahí forzando a las chicas a mantener practicas son esa cosita que te cuelga entre las piernas – dijo lo bastante alto para que todos los curiosos lo oyeran.

Hestia Hufflepuff llegó, se quedo observando la situación, a Mulciber en el suelo lloriqueando y a Martha destilando ira por cada músculo de du rostro e insatisfecha con la lección que le había dado a Mulciber, pues deseaba matarlo.

- Martha acompáñame – dijo – el resto largaos de aquí, el que permanezca en este pasillo dentro de dos minutos perderá 5 puntos para su casa – añadió – vosotros les dijo a los Slytherins, llevaos a esta cosa a vuestra sala común – dijo señalando con la cabeza a Mulciber.

Martha estaba asustada, pues a su tío no le iba a hacer gracia su proceder, el insistía en que el dialogo era la forma de proceder antes de legar a la agresión; pero Hestia no la condujo hasta su tío, ya llevo a una sala en la que no había estado antes. En la sala aparecieron multitud de objetos, mesas, sillas.

- ¿A que esperas? Deja salir tu ira – le dijo – mejor que destroces objetos a que revientes a golpes a una persona.

- Ese ser no merece ser llamado persona, no después de lo que le ha hecho a Jane.

- Pero actuando de esta forma no haces más sino empeorar la situación – le dijo a la niña que la miraba perpleja – acabas de poner una diana en tu frente.

Martha estuvo la siguiente media hora destrozando todo aquello que se encontraba en la habitación cuando se hubo calmado el contenido de la habitación se desvaneció y aparecieron dos sillones enfrentados. Hestia le indico que tomara uno de ellos.

- Intuyo que el ataque de ira que acabas de tener no tiene que ver exclusivamente con lo que Adam Mulciber le ha hecho a tu amiga – comento iniciando una conversación – es algo que ha ido acumulándose desde que tu padre esta en la enfermería ¿me equivoco?

- No, pero esos asquerosos merecen pagar por sus crímenes.

- No eres tu quien debe hacer justicia

- ¿Debo quedarme de brazos cruzados?

- Esa ira descontrolada que tienes y que descargas continuamente sobre alumnos de la casa Slytherin te acabara haciendo daño, a ti y a aquellos a los que quieres.

- Mi caso es diferente al tuyo pero se de lo que hablo.

Hestia se quedo pensativa mirando a Martha, debatiendo internamente la conveniencia de contarle su experiencia; había muchas cosas que había hecho siendo estudiante de las que se arrepentía. Finalmente se decidió a contarlo esperando que eso ayudara a Martha a recapacitar.

- Cuando yo fui estudiante, en el colegio reinaba un clima de inestabilidad y agresividad como el que hay ahora, solo que mayor. Las cuatro casas estaban enfrentadas y se atacaban los unos a los otros a la menor oportunidad que tenían, los primeros en comenzar a enfrentarse fueron tu abuelo y Salazar Slytherin pues tenían opiniones encontradas sobre ciertos tipos de estudiantes. Mi madre y Rowena Ravenclaw trataron de mediar entre ellos y acabaron peleándose también, los alumnos, bueno cada cual seguíamos a nuestros maestros de forma que todas las casas queríamos imponernos a las otras.

- ¿Esto va a llegar a alguna parte?

- Si me escuchas si. Por aquel entonces, yo estaba en plena edad de rebeldía y era quien solía iniciar las campañas de ataque a otros alumnos de otras casas, especialmente contra uno, aunque a él lo atacaba en solitario; cuando las peleas cesaron tras la marcha de Slytherin yo seguía atacando a este alumno, tanto verbalmente como con hechizos, él ya había pasado de responder a mis provocaciones, por lo que me ignoro completamente, y eso me molesto mucho, sentía mucha rabia de que ni tan siquiera se dignara a mirarme.

- Solo por curiosidad ¿Qué alumno era?

- Tu tío – respondió Hestia – sentía tanta rabia que hacia lo que fuera para que me prestara atención, pero cuanto más lo hacía más se alejaba. La noche antes de que se graduara le dije algo horrible, algo que no pienso repetir, y poco después desapareció. Me sentí culpable por ello y un gran sufrimiento se apodero de mi.

Martha la escuchaba como hipnotizada.

- El resto de la historia ya lo conoces, hace tres años regreso después de estar desaparecido durante diez.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la ira? – Pregunto Martha.

- ¿Qué es lo que te he dicho al principio de la conversación? – Dijo Hestia – la ira es autodestructiva, te haces daño a ti mismo y a los que te rodean, a los que quieres. Si sigues así, esa ira te acabara llevando por el mal camino, hasta el punto de convertirte en aquello que más desprecias, un servidor de la oscuridad.

- Ahora hablas como mi tío.

- Él me ha ayudado a tener control sobre mi temperamento, ya no exploto con la misma facilidad que hace tres años.

- Has dicho que la ira te lleva a hacer daño a quienes más quieres, a perderlos – dijo Martha reflexionando – y también has dicho que sufriste mucho cuando mi tío desapareció…

- Si, la ira me llevó a perderlo.

- ¿Significa eso que lo amabas entonces?

- Fin de la charla, te acompañare a tu sala común.

Una vez dejaron a Mulciber en la sala común, Orus fue al encuentro de su hermano que estaba rodeado de aduladores.

- _Marius, tenemos que hablar_

_- No es el momento, hermano, no ves que estoy ocupado_

_- Debemos darle una lección a Mulciber_

_- Pertenece a tu curso y tú eres el responsable de quinto año_

_- Intentar violar a una chica y ser tan estúpido para que un profesor lo pille no te parece que merece un castigo más allá del correctivo que yo le pueda imponer por su estupidez._

_- Ya decía yo que ese careto lleno de golpes no podía ser efecto del maquillaje_

Orus fulmino a su hermano.

_- Tengo en mente un castigo ejemplar, pero necesito de la colaboración de todo el grupo, podríamos dárselo nosotros a solas pero ¿Qué mensaje les estaríamos dando a los demás?_

_- De acuerdo, cuéntame –_ dijo separándose de su grupito y marchándose con Orus.


	4. Sorpresas

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno cientos de lechuzas inundaron el aire, una de ellas, completamente negra dejo caer una nota sobre Martha Gryffindor, la adolescente intrigada desplego el pergamino.

_Muy buenas pequeña Gryffindor, quisiera felicitarte por la lección que le diste ayer a última hora de la tarde al Slytherin Adam Mulciber. Fue algo más que merecido, aunque la próxima vez que vayas a dar una lección a alguien procura evitar el público._

_Atentamente: te quedas sin saberlo._

Martha se quedo perpleja, miro a su alrededor buscando quien podía haberle enviado esa carta, la letra le era desconocida, aunque solo conocía la letra de sus compañeros más allegados.

Desde la mesa de profesores, Helga observaba el gran comedor y le resulto extraño que Martha Gryffindor recibiera una carta cuando la única persona con la que se mantenía contacto por carta, en este momento no podía mantenerlo.

- Godric –le susurro – tu nieta acaba de recibir una lechuza

- ¿Y?

- Que la única persona de la que había recibido cartas era de Lancerot

- Quizá tenga algún admirador o pretendiente

Helga se dio por vencida con Godric, pero decidió que ese asunto debería hablarlo con otra persona, no se quedaría tranquila hasta saber que ese mensaje no era nada malo.

Mulciber se paso los siguientes días haciendo tareas que requerían esfuerzo físico, supervisadas muy de cerca por el profesor Blake. Aquella noche término especialmente cansado después de estar limpiando la biblioteca sin magia, mientras caminaba por un oscuro pasillo de las mazmorras pesaba en como vengarse de la humillación pública que le hizo pasar esa Gryffindor. De repente, lo rodearon unas cuatro personas cubiertas con capas negras atrapándolo, mientras dos de ellos lo sujetaban otro le ponía una venda en los ojos mientras otro lo ataba. Entre los cuatro lo llevaron a arrastras.

En otra parte del castillo, en el despacho de pociones, estaba Gabriel terminando de corregir unos exámenes que les había puesto a sus alumnos de primer año cuando tocaron a la puerta.

- Adelante

Helga Huflepuff entro.

- Profesora – dijo Gabriel adoptando una expresión preocupada - ¿ocurre algo?

- Nada grave, o eso espero, se trata de Martha.

- Ya sé que pasa demasiado tiempo en la enfermería, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto…

- No es eso – lo interrumpió – esta mañana tu sobrina ha recibido una carta durante el desayuno

- ¿Qué tiene de malo recibir una carta?

- La única persona que le escribía era tu hermano.

- Ah, ¿Qué dice mi padre al respecto?

- Piensa que es un admirador

- ¿y tu que piensas?

- Que tal vez no sea nada, pero tal y como esta la situación actual…

- Si fuera algo grave nos lo habría dicho – dijo Gabriel o al menos se lo habría dicho a Hestia que es en quien Martha más confía, y Hestia se lo habría contado a él de ser algo muy grave pensó.

Tocaron a la puerta e inmediatamente después la abrieron.

- Profesor, ¿puedo…

- Por supuesto señor Slytherin.

Orus Slytherin entro en el aula, percatándose de que el profesor de pociones no estaba solo.

- Venía a entregarle la redacción que me mando en septiembre.

- Vale –dijo Gabriel cogiéndola – ¿desea algo más?

- No, profesor – dijo el muchacho educadamente - ¿puedo retirarme?

- No tenia ni que preguntarlo.

- Buenas noches profesor, buenas noches directora.

Orus Slytherin se marcho del despacho cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Helga lanzo un encantamiento en la puerta, Gabriel dedujo que se trataba de una para que no escucharan la conversación que tenía lugar en el interior del despacho, encaro una ceja.

- Nunca esta de más – dijo Helga – Por cierto ¿de que redacción…?

- Verás a final del curso pasado mandé una redacción para que me entregaran a principio de curso, redacción que es parte de la nota de este curso, quien no me la entregase el primer día de clases tiene un uno.

- ¿Un uno?

- Nunca pongo ceros – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – el caso es que Orus Slytherin no estaba aquí el año pasado y como la redacción iba para nota le di dos meses para que la hiciera y me la entregara, es lo más justo.

- Eres un profesor muy juicioso, Gabriel – dijo Helga levantándose, se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió se giró y dijo – mañana tenemos reunión en la sala de profesores en la hora del recreo para tratar el caso de Mulciber.

- De acuerdo.

Mientras tanto en la sala a la que se accedía por un pasadizo, Mulciber se hallaba de rodillas totalmente atado y con una venda en los ojos.

- ¿Te das cuanta de lo que has hecho? – Pregunto fríamente Marius – Has ensuciado el buen nombre de la casa Slytherin, nos has puesto a todos en el punto de mira – añadió con ira – y todo por satisfacer esa patética cosa que te cuelga entre las piernas.

- Esa asquerosa sangre sucia se merecía saber quien mandaba.

- No digo que no – dijo Marius – pero con ese movimiento nos has puesto a todos en peligro.

Hubieron varías voces de afirmación

- Ahora tendremos que retrasar unas semanas nuestros planes – prosiguió Marius – todo gracias a tu brillante idea – añadió con desprecio – serás castigado, por todos nosotros como recordatorio del buen comportamiento del que hay que hacer gala.

- Por favor, por favor – rogo Mulciber – ya tengo bastante con los castigos del profesor Blake y con la paliza que me dio esa asquerosa Gryffindor.

- Pero nosotros no somos ningún profesor y mucho menos una patética chiquilla con ganas de tener problemas – se burlo Marius apuntándole con la varita - ¡Crucio!

Mulciber se retorcía preso de la maldición cruciatus, sentía que cada milímetro de piel le quemaba, que se le clavaban cuchillos en cada centímetro; Marius mantuvo la maldición durante poco más de un minuto, luego ceso.

- Espero que esto te sirva de recuerdo, se acabó el hacer cosas estúpidas y tirar por tierra la reputación de nuestra noble casa.

Marius hizo una seña para que todos se marcharan dando por concluida la reunión.

- Esperad – dijo Mulciber – os olvidáis de mi, todavía estoy atado.

- Por supuesto – dijo fríamente Marius – tendrás que liberarte tu solo.

Dicho esto abandono la sala dejando a Mulciber en el suelo luchando por liberarse de las ataduras.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraban todos los profesores reunidos en la sala de profesores.

- Os he mandado llamar para que discutamos que hacer con el alumno Adam Mulciber – dijo Hestia – esta vez ha ido muy lejos y su expediente no es muy limpio que digamos.

- Entonces porque lo nombraste prefecto a principio de curso – le recrimino Hestia

- Porque es el que mejor expediente tenía

Plinio bufo.

- Yo ya me estoy encargando de castigarlo bien – dijo el profesor Blake – también ha sido removido del puesto de prefecto.

- Debería ser expulsado – dijo Godric – un intento de violación a una alumna, no quiero pensar lo que hubiera ocurrido de no haber sido detenido a tiempo – comento Godric con deje de odio en la voz.

- Es una falta grave – dijo Edward - debería ser expulsado, al menos temporalmente.

- Yo creo que se le podría dar otra oportunidad – dijo Polibio – a fin de cuentas solo es un crio.

- Yo pienso que mi correctivo será efectivo – dijo John Blake – aunque también podríamos castigarle a pedir una disculpa publica en el gran comedor, en la hora de la cena.

- ¿Y la victima que? – dijo Hypatia – la pobre chica ya ha sufrido bastante como para tener que ver a su agresor todos los días.

- Yo lo estrangulaba – dijo Plinio – supongo que ya conocéis el sentido de mi voto.

- Expulsión – dijo Nerón.

- Plantarlo desnudo frente al gran comedor – dijo Hestia.

Hubo una carcajada general, solo Helga y Gabriel se mantuvieron inalterables, aunque Gabriel sonrió vagamente.

- ¡Hestia!

- ¿Qué? Ese tipo ha humillado a una chica de la forma más cruel que pueda existir, el muchacho debe pagar por lo que ha hecho.

- ¡Es un alumno! – dijo Helga.

- ¡Es un monstruo!

- No creo que una expulsión definitiva sea lo más conveniente – dijo Gabriel deteniendo una discusión que seguramente no llegaría a buen puerto y acabaría haciendo mas mal que bien – es cierto que la chica va ha necesitar ayuda, y que ver a su agresor todos los días no va a ser positivo para su recuperación – añadió pensativo – propongo una expulsión por cuatro meses y que la chica acuda a terapia, necesitara hablar de lo ocurrido, solo así podrá recuperarse y enfrentar a su agresor cuando este regrese.

Hubo una votación y finalmente se decidieron por el planteamiento de Gabriel.

- Tú te encargas de la recuperación de la chica – le dijo Godric a su hijo menor.

- Bien, pasado el primer punto, vamos al segundo – dijo Helga – necesitamos un nuevo prefecto de quinto año para la casa Slytherin.

- No me gusta decirlo – dijo Nerón – pero creo que la mejor opción es Orus Slytherin, el resto no tienen ni dos dedos de frente.

- Flint también sería una opción – dijo John Blake – pero es un poco irrespetuoso, coincido con Orus.

- ¿Qué opinas Gabriel? – pregunto Helga - ¿es Orus Slytherin la mejor opción.

- Orus Slytherin es un muchacho tranquilo y brillante que no llama la atención y no se ha metido en ningún problema, que sepamos; por lo que he podido observar es trabajador, sensato y muy educado – dijo Gabriel – aunque puede que esos encantos sean parte de la astucia que caracteriza a los Slytherin; si que puedo decir que he podido apreciar que tiene más cerebro que su hermano mayor.

- ¿Godric? – pregunto Hestia

- Si los hermanos Slytherin están aquí para tomar el control de la casa que fundó Salazar, entregándole la insignia a uno de ellos se lo estamos dando en bandeja.

- ¿Por qué no lo elegimos al azar? – propuso Edward.

- No queremos otro Mulciber que abuse de su poder – dijo Hestia – Orus Slytherin ha tenido un comportamiento intachable hasta ahora, a mi tampoco me gusta que se le de la insignia a un Slytherin pero es la mejor opción.

- Decidido, Orus Slytherin será el nuevo prefecto de la casa Slytherin – dijo Helga – esperemos no cometer un error con esta decisión.

Una tarde de Sábado, Gabriel y Hestia estaban en un jardincito oculto en los terrenos del castillo disfrutando de una merienda de picnic. Hestia estaba particularmente pensativa aunque no por ello dejaba de disfrutar.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Estaba pensando que todo podría haber sido diferente si no hubiera sido una cretina cuando estudiábamos.

- Las cosas suceden como suceden por alguna razón. No le des más vueltas a eso, yo ya lo he olvidado.

Ella se acomodó en sus brazos, sonriendo, aquel era un día perfecto y con Gabriel sentía una gran seguridad, sentía que él siempre había sido suyo, como si estuvieran predestinados.

- Hestia, no importa lo que hicieras en la escuela, eres una de las personas más bellas y más integras que conozco y para mi es todo un honor estar a tu lado.

Ella se separo de él mirándolo fijamente, ambos quedaron atrapados por la mirada del otro y lentamente se fueron acercando finalmente sus labios se encontraron sellándose en un profundo y largo beso.

Helga Hufflepuff había salido aquella tarde a dar una vuelta por los terrenos, necesitaba pensar y despejar su mente, no le gustaba nada lo que estaba ocurriendo en el seno de la comunidad mágica y esperaba que no afectase demasiado a Hogwarts y sus alumnos. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo perdida en sus reflexiones cuando vio algo que la dejo estática, no porque fuera malo sino por lo inesperado que lo encontraba. Su hija y Gabriel Gryffindor estaban besándose. Era cierto que sabía desde hace tiempo que a Hestia le gustaba Gabriel, es más lo sabía desde hace años cuando encontró a su hija destrozada culpándose de la desaparición de este, pero no era un sentimiento que Hestia hubiera desvelado en ningún momento, simplemente su instinto se lo decía.; pero en ningún momento sospecho que este par pudieran tener una relación, pues eran demasiado opuestos; él muy tranquilo y ella muy explosiva, él muy racional y ella muy impulsiva (en ocasiones)… Decidió acercarse a ellos.

- Buenas tardes

Ambos se separaron rápidamente sobresaltados.

- Tranquilos, no os asustéis – dijo Helga con una amable sonrisa – bueno, me alegra que al haya otra pareja en Hogwarts, no vendrá bien un poco de amor y felicidad a todos en medio de tanta oscuridad. Habéis elegido un buen lugar para vuestra primera cita.

- Mamá, en realidad Gabi y yo estamos saliendo desde la boda de Edward.

Helga frunció el ceño

- ¿Habéis mantenido una relación secreta durante tres años? no es bueno que hayáis estado escondiéndoos, es como si os avergonzarán vuestros sentimientos como si temierais reconocerlos y no debéis temer eso.

- No se trata de eso – intervino Gabriel – queríamos ir poco a poco, estar seguros que las cosas iban bien antes de hacerlo público.

- Vámonos Gabi.

Llegaron al despacho de Gabriel, se sentaron uno frente al otro y esperaron un rato en silencio.

- ¿Qué te pasa con tu madre?

- Que es una idiota, habla de decir lo que sentimos, de manifestarlo y admitirlo pero no se aplica el cuento.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que hay dos personas en este castillo que sienten por el otro más que amistad pero son tan estúpidos que no se atreven a darse una oportunidad para amarse.

- Comprendo, una porque perdió a su amor y teme perderlo de nuevo y la otra porque a parte de ser impuesto acabo con importantes heridas emocionales.

- Exacto – dijo Hestia - ¿no tienes ningún truquito?

Gabriel se quedo pensativo unos instantes.

- Supongo que podríamos…

Una semana después, un viernes, después del recreo un alumno de tercer año de la casa Ravenclaw al abrir su mochila encontró todas sus pertenencias rotas, junto a ellas había un sobre negro con una nota en su interior.

_Esto no ha hecho más que comenzar, asqueroso sangre sucia._


	5. La verdad

Una tarde de martes, estaban Godric Gryffindor y Helga Hufflepuff en sus respectivos despachos cuando recibieron una nota, firmada por el otro (Godric una firmada por Helga y Helga una firmada por Godric) donde se les decía que se reunieran en la torre norte con urgencia; ambos se dirigieron allí con prontitud, Godric llegó primero y espero en lo más alto, al poco llego Helga.

- ¿Qué querías? – preguntaron los dos al unísono

Se quedaron mirándose extrañados, la puerta se cerro de golpe y por debajo de ella apareció un sobre. Lo abrieron y leyeron la nota.

_Muy buenas tardes, esta nota es meramente informativa, os encontráis encerrados en esta torre; no podréis escapar de ella ni realizar ningún hechizo con la puerta, se encuentra ahora mismo preparada para solo abrirse en determinas circunstancias, llamémoslas ''especiales'', que no os contáremos pues lo tendréis que averiguar vosotros, aunque os concederemos una pista hablad con el alma._

_Atentamente: G y H._

_P.D: si para mañana no habéis logrado salir de ahí, cosa que esperamos que no pase, H se encargara de impartir transformaciones._

- Los mato – dijo Godric

- ¿Sabias que son pareja?

- Claro, desde principio de curso – dijo Godric como si fuera lo más obvio, Helga lo miro fijamente como si este al no decir nada la hubiese traicionado – debieron enrollarse en verano, no dije nada porque pensé que era cosa de ellos.

- Llevan manteniendo una relación secreta desde hace tres años – le informo Helga – al contrario que tu, yo en cuanto los pille hable con ellos y les dije que debían reconocer la relación – frunció el entrecejo - de hecho, eso a Hestia no pareció sentarle muy bien, me miro de forma rara y no comprendo porque.

- Tu hija me cae bien, ese carácter indomable que tiene unido a ese temple que a veces demuestra.

- Gabriel en cambio es muy tranquilo – dijo Helga – aunque también es de armas tomar solo que suele pensar antes de actuar.

- Si – rio Godric - afortunadamente para Gabi en cuanto a carácter no se parece a mí.

Helga miro a Godric con tristeza. Sabia en lo que su mejor amigo estaba pensando, en quien fue su gran amor, aquella que murió poco antes de que se conocieran y junto a Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin viajaran al norte y fundaran Hogwarts; ella hacía tiempo que veía a Godric como algo más que un amigo aunque por miedo no se atrevía a decirlo, por miedo a ser comparada. Puede que después de todo no haya logrado superar su sentimiento de inferioridad pensó; noto que Godric la estaba mirando y aparto la mirada, no quería encontrarse con esos ojos, sabía que Godric podía leer su mente con asombrosa facilidad

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, Godric – respondió – solo pensaba

Godric la observaba atentamente la verdad es que siempre la había considerado hermosa y con los años cada vez lo era más, no del tipo de Hermosura como el de Rowena, sino de uno superior, pues eran sus sentimientos y forma de pensar lo que la hacia tan bella. Con el pasar de los años poco a poco se fue enamorando de ella, casi sin darse cuenta; supo lo que sentía realmente por su amiga hace años atrás cuando Salazar Slytherin la torturo hasta casi matarla, todavía pensar en ello le producía rabia. ¿Por qué tengo valor de enfrentarme a cualquier reto, a cualquiera que intente imponerse por la fuerza, y no puedo encontrar ese valor para declararme pensaba ¿Por qué toda decisión desaparece cuando la tengo en frente

- Me pregunto que han querido decir con este mensaje – dijo Helga – ''hablad con el alma''

- Suena a lago que diría mi hijo, seguramente esto sea uno de sus truquitos mentales – dijo con orgullo.

- Es buen chico

Se quedaron en silenció un buen rato contemplándose, examinando la habitación, desviando la mirada… El tiempo que permanecieron así sin decirse nada, finalmente Godric hizo acopio de todo su valor

- Quiero intentar una cosa – dijo y se acercó lentamente a ella, la tomo del mentón y la beso lentamente – hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer esto – dijo separándose con la misma lentitud que se había acercado – lamento si te he ofendido.

- No lo has hecho – respondió ella acariciando su cabello – no pensé que sintieras lo que yo.

Se besaron de nuevo, quedando enganchados casi un minuto, cuando se separaron la puerta se abrió.

- Creo que ya sabemos lo que quería decir ''hablad con el arma'' – comento Godric

Ambos rieron mientras salían de la torre y se dirigían a dirección.

Semanas después, estaban en la sala de los menesteres Hestia, Martha y Gabriel; la sala había adquirido un aspecto acolchado y el suelo estaba cubierto de blando heno debajo de una gran sábana.

- Bien, para acceder a todo vuestro potencial deberéis aprender a mantener la mente en calma, a estar relajadas – dijo Gabriel – esto luego os será de gran ayuda para aprender a cerrar vuestra mente.

- ¿Quieres ponernos a dormir? – pregunto Hestia.

- Quiero que meditéis, sentaos con las piernas cruzadas, la espalda recta y los brazos relajados; cerrad los ojos y relajaos – dijo en una voz baja y relajante – dejad la mente en blanco, permitid que vague que se pierda en vuestra profundidad. Respirad profundamente

Cuando estuvieron en es postura un buen rato, Gabriel se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a meditar.

Era una preciosa noche de luna llena, Plinio e Hypatia bailaban en la torre de astronomía sin ser observados por nadie, al menos que se considerase alguien a los centenares de estrellas que daban a la torre una tenue luz plateada.

- Eres hermosa y muy inteligente – dijo Plinio – siempre me gustaste, desde que te vi por primera vez.

- Me haces sentir tan especial – dijo Hypatia – como nunca antes me había sentido, única.

- Bueno, en realidad lo eres.

- Tengo tantas ganas de que llegue la última noche del año.

- Yo tengo muchas más ganas que tu

Dijo besándola apasionadamente. Se sentaron apoyados en la pared de la torre observando el cielo nocturno.

- Me encantan las estrellas – dijo Plinio – pero tú eres lo más precioso de esta noche.

Ella es acomodo en su hombro y permanecieron así hasta el amanecer.

Era una mañana de lunes y estaban todos los alumnos de quinto año en clase de pociones, Gabriel estaba repartiendo las redacciones que recogió a principio de año, pues se había esperado a dar los resultados a que Orus Slytherin le entregara su redacción. Regreso al escritorio y fue nombrando a los distintos alumnos, solo los aprobados, empezando por los que tenían aceptable concediéndoles 5 puntos a cada uno para su casa, a los que tenían supera las expectativas les concedía 10 puntos y finalmente.

- Por último quiero felicitar a Martha Gryffindor y a Orus Slytherin por su extraordinaria redacción ganando cada uno 20 puntos para su casa – concluyo – en cuanto a los que no he nombrado, que sepáis que esforzándoos podéis aprobar esta asignatura sin complicaciones.

Se dirigió al armario que había tras su escritorio y cogió varios ingredientes muy específicos y los entrego a sus alumnos.

- Bien, ahora preparareis una solución tranquilizante, la metodología la tenéis en la pizarra; probablemente esta sea una de las pociones que os pueden tocar en vuestro examen en junio – les dijo – pero no os pongáis nerviosos porque sé que todos lo lograréis.

Mientras tanto en clase de Herbología, Hestia les daba un discurso a unos alumnos de segundo año sobre las mandrágoras. Había colocado a sus alumnos en grupos de tres alrededor de las mesas de trabajo.

- Bien alumnos – dijo en el tono serio y algo frio que adoptaba para impartir sus clases – lo que tenéis frente a vosotros son mandrágoras; las mandrágoras son unas plantas muy utilizadas en pociones como reconstituyentes para los que están en determinados estados de inconsciencia o han sido petrificados – explico – pero al mismo tiempo son también peligrosas, pues el llanto de la mandrágora es fatal para quien lo oye – concluyo con la explicación.

Los alumnos la miraban expectantes

- Deberéis trasplantarlas – dijo indicándoles en que consistiría la clase de ese día.

- Pero profesora – dijo un alumno de la casa Slytherin – ¿estaremos en peligro cuando las saquemos de la maceta y comiencen a llorar?

- Podrías probar a taparte los oídos – propuso un alumno de Ravenclaw

- Diez puntos para Ravenclaw –dijo Hestia.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer unos protectores para los oídos para cada alumno y se puso ella otros indicando a los alumnos que hicieran lo mismo.

- Lo que debéis hacer es coger de la parte superior de la mandrágora y tirar de ella, extrayéndola de la tierra; luego la colocareis en otra maceta, más grande por supuesto, pondréis una base de tierra nutritiva, un poco de abono y cubriréis el resto hasta que la mandrágora quede como estaba anteriormente – les explico – y pasáis a la siguiente, el grupo que más mandrágoras consiga trasplantar correctamente, cada uno de sus miembros ganara 5 puntos por mandrágora trasplantada – en eso se dio cuanta de que había dos alumnos inconscientes – vaya estos dos no se han puesto los protectores.

- No profesora – dijo un alumno de Gryffindor – se han desmayado.

- Bueno, a más tocaréis – dijo Hestia sin darle importancia.

Estuvo el resto de la clase paseándose entre los alumnos observando como lo hacían y las dificultades que tenían, naturalmente como era costumbre en ella no les corregiría hasta la próxima clase en la que podría comenzar centrándose en los errores que más a menudo se cometían. La clase finalizo, y gano un grupo formado por un estudiante de la casa Hufflepuff llamado Deimos Diggory, la estudiante de la casa Ravenclaw que había hecho la observación de protegerse los oídos que se llamaba Sophie Turpin y un estudiante de la casa Gryffindor llamado Stephen Flajerty. Entre los tres habían conseguido trasplantar 9 mandrágoras por lo que ganaron 45 puntos cada uno para sus casas.

Hestia se dirigía la sala de profesores cuando oyó un cometario que le desagrado.

- Pues yo detesto la clase de historia – comentaba una chica de 4 año a sus compañeros, parecía ser que venían de cuidado de criaturas mágicas – te lo aseguro no soporto al profesor Abbott haciendo comentarios sobre la culpa que tienen las mujeres en los conflictos.

- Es un imbécil – dijo otra alumna.

- Algo de razón tiene – dijo un alumno

- Tu lo defiendes porque a los chicos no os baja nota por ser chicos – dijo la primera chica.

Hestia se quedo plantad en los jardines sin saber que hacer, una parte de ella le pedía a gritos que fuera a machacar a Polibio y la otra le pedía que actuara con prudencia y observara antes de atacar.

Aquella tarde tenían otra sesión de entrenamiento con Gabriel, este en vez de comenzar por la magia sin varita había comenzado a darles clases de esgrima, bueno a dárselas a Hestia porque Martha seguía sin encontrar la paz interior. Hestia sostenía una espada delgada y ligera de punta roma.

- Debes desplazarte ala vez que mueves la hoja como si estuvieras danzando – le explicaba Gabriel – y al mismo tiempo debes pensar como si estuvieses jugando una partida de ajedrez y permitiendo que tu magia te envuelva.

- ¿De que sirve que me envuelva la magia en el esgrima?

- Te permitirá moverte con mayor rapidez, fluidez y precisión – le dijo con una sonrisa – solo deja que tu instinto empapado de tu magia te guie.

Mientras tanto en dirección Godric y Helga conversaban abrazados tal y como se había vuelto costumbre entre ellos, ambos enfrentándose para ver quien era más dulce con el otro cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se separaron rápidamente pensando ambos lo mismo, que tenían el mismo comportamiento que Gabriel y Hestia habían tenido durante los tres últimos años.

- Adelante – dijo Helga

- Buenas tardes – dijo Edward Hufflepuff, el otro hijo de Helga entrando al despacho – lamento molestar – dijo mirándolos con cara de a mi no me engañáis – quisiera hacer una propuesta que creo levantara el animo de los alumnos.

Godric y Helga intercambiaron una mirada divertida

- Te escuchamos – dijo Godric.

Un alumno de la casa Ravenclaw caminaba por los pasillos, concretamente el que recibió el anónimo en su mochila con sus pertenencias destrozadas, cuando cuatro figuras vestidas de negro con el rostro oculto por una capucha lo rodearon reduciéndole y capturándolo; lo llevaron a un aula vacía y lo ataron y amordazaron.

- Debiste largarte asqueroso sangre sucia – escupió uno de los captores poniendo un hechizo silenciador

Entre los otros tres lo colgaron del techo con la cabeza hacia el suelo y le quitaron la ropa. Estuvieron burlándose de él durante horas, prácticamente hasta el toque de queda, cuando desaparecieron moviéndose por los pasadizos para alejarse lo más posible de la escena, dejando al alumno de Ravenclaw completamente desnudo y colgando del techo con la sangre bajándole al cráneo.

Comenzó a gritar, todo lo que le permitía la mordaza.

Nerón patrullaba por los pasillos cuando le pareció oír un ruido, como si se tratara de un animal herido, tantos años tratando con animales le habían agudizado el oído, saco la varita y se acercó lentamente al lugar del que procedía el sonido, era un aula vacía de las que pocas veces se usaban, se quedo paralizado con lo que vio; un inconsciente alumno de tercer año colgado del techo como un animal a punto de ser sacrificado. Cuando consiguió reaccionar acolcho el suelo debajo del muchacho y corto las cuerdas, el chico cayo al suelo, pero la caída no le causo lesión alguna. Transformo una mesa en una camilla y subió al alumno a ella, se quito la capa y lo tapo. Lo llevo hasta la enfermería y se dirigió a dirección a dar parte de lo sucedido.

Gabriel estaba en el lago, observando como se oscurecía con la puesta de sol cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda; sabía que de quien se trataba pues tenía la capacidad de percibir quien se le acercaba, siempre que conociera a esa persona de antemano.

- Gabriel – dijo Edward – hay reunión urgente en la sala de profesores, los demonios han traspasado las murallas.

- Voy – dijo levantándose - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Un alumno ha sido atacado, un chico de tercer año de la cas Ravenclaw, hijo de muggles.

- Esto parece grave

- Es grave – afirmo Edward – cambiando de tema – dijo mientras se dirigían a la sala de profesores - hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.

- ¿De que se trata?

- ¿Cómo has conseguido realizar magia sin varita?, yo he estado intentándolo y no puedo.

- Con mucha práctica y concentración.

Entraron en la sala de profesores donde el resto de personal docente de la escuela aguardaba con caras muy serias. La reunión se prolongo durante horas, no pudiendo llegar a determinar a los culpables pues el alumno no podía dar detalles salvo el hecho de que un grupo de matones que no mostraban el rostro lo estaba acosando, decidieron redactar unas normas de emergencia para cualquier situación peligrosa que pudiera amenazar a sus alumnos, las cuales dijo Helga al día siguiente en el gran comedor cuando todos los alumnos se hallaban presentes.

Gabriel se había quedado muy pensativo con este asunto, y Hestia percibiéndolo se lo pregunto.

- ¿Piensas en lo sucedido? ¿no?

- Si, y en que ha pasado delante de nuestras narices sin que nos demos cuenta.

- Lo que me extraña es que no los hallamos pillado, pues solemos patrullar los pasillos.

- El hecho de que sean capaces de moverse y actuar sin ser vistos los hace peligrosos y eso no me gusta, debemos desenmascararlos y expulsarlos antes de que vaya a más.

- ¿No estabas tu en contra de la expulsión?

- No cuando los que están detrás de ese ataque han organizado una logia en este colegio, tiene toda la pinta de eso.

- Pues propongamos la expulsión de los hermanos Slytherin, esto no sucedió el año pasado, siempre pillábamos a los responsables del acoso a otros alumnos y eran de esa casa – dijo Hestia – y es muy raro que estuvieran comportándose y que ahora ocurra esto y no hayan sido identificados los agresores.

- No tenemos pruebas de que sean ellos.

- ¿Acaso las necesitamos? La sospecha es más que evidente.

- Tu madre no expulsara a nadie solo por una sospecha y yo me opongo a que se eche a alguien sin pruebas, por meros principios éticos.

- Por eso me gustas tanto Gabi – dijo acariciándole la espalda disimuladamente, pues aún seguían en el gran comedor desayunando – eres tan noble.

Él le sonrió, reprimiendo el impulso de besarla delante del alumnado y al mismo tiempo seguía reflexionando sobre la oscura organización que se había formado en la escuela para atormentar a los nacidos de muggle.


	6. Ceremonia

Llegó el mes de diciembre, y los alumnos de quinto año estaban atareados con los exámenes de final de trimestre, de esta forma se podía constatar cuanto habían mejorado los alumnos durante el trimestre.

Una fría mañana de invierno, estaban en historia de magia y el profesor Polibio Abbott repartía los exámenes elogiando a los chicos y tirando por tierra a las chicas.

- Como podéis ver, tal como se ha visto continuamente a lo largo de los años en mi asignatura – comenzó el profesor – los varones muestran un gran nivel intelectual y brillantez para los estudios. En cambio las mujeres – objeto – deberías plantearos el seguir malgastando el dinero de vuestras familias- dijo con desprecio – es obvio que el cerebro no os alcanza para más que coger la pluma y hacer un intento de escribir.

Las alumnas lo miraban con desprecio, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban satisfechos y algunos miraban mal al profesor.

- Yo no acepto este suspenso – dijo Martha Gryffindor.

- Si esta suspendida señorita, es por que las respuestas de su examen son incorrectas – dijo el profesor.

- Si por incorrecto dices que redacte los hechos históricos por los que preguntabas dejando de lado la asquerosa subjetividad con la que da la clase…

- Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, y si vuelves a cuestionar mi manera de dar las clases serán 50.

Martha se levanto

- ¿Qué se supone que hace, señorita Gryffindor?

Martha lo ignoro y se dirigió al resto de la clase

- ¿DE VERDAD PENSÁIS PERMITIS QUE SE OS TRATE DE ESA MANERA? HAGAMOS LO QUE AGAMOS SIEMPRE ESTARA MAL PORQUE NO LO HA HECHO UN INDIVIDUO CON ALGO COLGANDO ENTRE LAS PIERNAS – algunos chicos rieron, justo los que estaban en contra de lo que el profesor decía – NO PIENSO PERMTIR QUE SE ME TRATE DE FORMA DIFENRENTE PORQUE ESTE PAYASO QUE TENEMOS COMO PROFESOR HAYA DECIDIDO QUE EL Y CUALQUIER OTRO HOMBRE ES MEJOR QUE UNA MUJER – dijo con rabia – PORQUE ESO NO ES CIERTO…

- Señorita Gryffindor, le ruego que deje de alborotar mi clase, si tiene problemas con su nota venga después a mi despacho – dijo mirándola de forma lujuriosa – tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

Martha lo miro con desprecio, al igual que la mayoría de las chicas.

- Hasta aquí podríamos llegar – dijo fríamente para sorpresa de muchos Orus Slytherin – ¿Cómo puede un profesor hacer ese tipo de insinuaciones a una alumna?

- Señor Slytherin…

- ¿Si profesor? – dijo manteniendo el tono frio – Ella tiene razón, juzga los exámenes y los trabajos con imparcialidad, y los he comparado con mis compañeras de casa. Todos ellos eran casi tan buenos como el mio y mucho mejor que los de algunos de mis compañeros, sin embargo ellas tienen mejor nota.

- Siéntese que tenemos que comenzar con la clase – dijo el profesor nervioso

- Creo que no – dijo con una media sonrisa – No pienso soportar ni una clase mas en la que se denigré a la mujer – dijo poniéndose en pie y guardando los libros y el examen en la mochila - ¿Quién me acompaña?

Martha lo imito y varios alumnos y alumnas hicieron ademan de seguir sus pasos. Polibio se puso muy nervioso viendo como la clase se le salía de control.

- ¡Alto! Quien abandone el perderá el derecho de presentarse a los parciales y hará un único examen a final de curso y tendrá una mención del incidente en su expediente.

Poco a poco los alumnos y alumnas que se habían levantado se fueron sentando.

- ¡Vamos! – dijo Martha - ¡Vais a permitir que os meta miedo! Si os quedáis aquí seguirá tratándoos como a basura.

- Es una verdadera lástima señorita Gryffindor que no sepa donde están sus prioridades – dijo volviéndola a mirar como si fuera algo comestible.

Martha iba a lanzarse sobre el profesor, deseaba golpearle pero Orus se lo impidió.

- Sepa profesor que esto no va a quedar impune – le dijo Orus en un frio susurro.

Ambos alumnos salieron al pasillo.

- ¿Quién te has creído que eres para ponerte delante mio, Slytherin? – le dijo con odio – no necesito que me defiendan, ni tu ni nadie.

- Si lo hubieras golpeado habrías perdido toda la razón que tienes – dijo en un toco calmado cuasi frio – aparte de que quedaría una mancha en tu expediente mucho mas grave que una amonestación por hacer un plante. Eres inteligente, te he observado, demuéstralo y no actúes con impulsividad.

- ¿Por qué…?

- No lo sé – admitió Orus encogiéndose de hombros – tómatelo como una tegua que acaba en tres, dos, uno. ¡ya!

Orus se marcho tomando el pasillo de la derecha dejándola sola. Al poco rato oyó unos pasos que se acercaban por la izquierda.

- Martha, ¿No deberías estar en clase? – pregunto Hestia Hufflepuff

- He abandonado la clase de historia, tengo una buena razón para ello.

- Vamos a mi despacho.

Minutos después, Orus Slytherin entraba educadamente en el despacho de Helga Hufflepuff, la directora de Hogwarts.

- ¿No debería estar en clase, Alumno?

- Lo se profesora – respondió rápidamente Orus – en Clase de historia concretamente, pero a ocurrido algo en el transcurso de la misma de lo que debe ser informada.

- ¿Le envía el profesor Abbott?

- No – Helga lo miro con curiosidad – profesora, le ruego que me permita explicarme.

Tras unos instantes de silencio en los que Helga sopesaba las opciones…

- Te escucho.

Orus Slytherin relato lo ocurrido en esa clase de historia haciendo mención a los comentarios que hacia el profesor continuamente en sus clases y como calificaba parcialmente los trabajos y exámenes dependiendo del sexo del alumno.

Helga redacto una carta y la multiplico haciendo aparecer siete cartas.

- Aquí tienes – le dijo a Orus – entrégaselas a todos los prefectos de quinto, a la hora del patio acude a la sala de profesores y espera a que lleguen todos los prefectos para entrar. Ah, y reúne los trabajos de historia de todos los miembros de tu casa.

- De acuerdo profesora – respondió el muchacho con una ligera inclinación - ¿puedo retirarme?

- Si.

Llego la hora del recreo y Hestia estaba en la sala de profesores corrigiendo unos trabajos con un cerdo al que le había colocado alrededor del cuello una cuerda. Poco a poco la sala se fue llenando, los últimos en llegar fueron Godric, Helga y Gabriel; solo faltaban en la sala los profesores John Blake y Polibio Abbott.

- ¿Y eso? – inquirió Helga señalando el cerdo.

- Es un cerdo – respondió Hestia con total naturalidad – un cerdo llamado Polibio

Hubo una carcajada general en la que no participaron ni Helga por el mero hecho de que aquello no le hacía gracia, ni Gabriel que estaba conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

- Hestia ¿Has transformado al profesor Abbott en un cerdo? – pregunto Helga algo enfadada

- Bueno tanto como transformarlo, lo he devuelto a su forma original

- Oing, oing – dijo Polibio en su forma de cerdo

Las carcajadas se reanudaron; Godric se revolcaba por el suelo y Gabriel ya no podía evitar reírse. En eso entro John Blake junto con los prefectos de quinto.

- ¿De que os reis? – pregunto el profesor Blake - ¿y eso que es? ¿La nueva mascota de la escuela? ¿Estáis decidiendo su nombre?

- Ya lo tiene, se llama Polibio – dijo Hestia tranquilamente

Hubo otra carcajada por parte de los profesores, Helga miraba cada vez de forma más seria a su hija.

- Vaya como el profesor de historia – dijo el prefecto de Ravenclaw

- Si, son igualitos ¿sabes? – dijo Nerón, el profesor de cuidado de criatura mágicas

Todos los alumnos se unieron a las risas

Helga se disponía a anular el hechizo de transformación cuando el profesor Blake entendiendo la situación intervino.

- Déjelo así directora, no es que Polibio Abbott fuera una belleza pero así está bastante mejorado.

Helga se giro hacia los alumnos y les dijo en un tono que quedo claro que no estaba el horno para bollos

- Esperadme en el aula de transformaciones – luego se volvió hacia los profesores – Godric, cuando puedas parar de reír te agradecería que me acompañases al aula de transformaciones, tu también Edward – por último se dirigió a Hestia – arregla eso, y ya hablaremos seriamente tu y yo esta noche.

Helga, Godric y Edward se marcharon; Hestia se sentó tranquilamente en una butaca y continuó con las labores de corrección, Gabriel de dirigió una mirada reprobatoria.

- Hestia…

- Gabi, mi madre me ha dicho que lo arreglara, pero yo creo que ya esta arreglado – los profesores comenzaron a reír de nuevo – dejando aparte los entramados de interpretación lingüística, anulare el cambio antes de que termine el recreo – añadió reflexiva – mmm, ahora que lo pienso, al profesor Abbott le toca historia con los de tercero ¿no?

Los profesores la miraron inquisitivos: Hestia se levanto. Y cogió el extremo de la cuerda que no estaba atado al cuello de Polibio.

- Vamos Polibio – dijo tirando de la cuerda dando como resultado arrastras al cerdito que por el suelo de piedra puesto que se resistía a caminar – vamos a clase de historia – el cerdo se resistió aún mas – Bueno si esas tenemos – saco la varita y apunto al cerdo - _¡Porcus Locomotor!._

El cerdo se elevo en el aire y fue conducido por la varita de Hestia.

- Oiiing, oiiiiiiing – chillaba al cerdo.

Condujo al cerdo por los desérticos corredores, pues los alumnos estaban disfrutando de la nieve en los terrenos, hasta el aula de historia de la magia; lo sentó en la silla del profesor y le quito la cuerda. A los pocos minutos los alumnos de tercero se acercaban al aula a recibir su clase de historia, Hestia se aplicó un encantamiento para hacerse invisible a los ojos de los alumnos y espero a que todos entraran en el aula. Entonces cuando los alumnos estaban observando atentamente al animal porcino, invirtió el cambio transformándose el cerdo en el profesor Polibio Abbott. La clase lanzo una carcajada y Hestia abandono el aula. Polibio estaba tan cabreado en esos momentos que les quito 50 puntos a cada alumno y les puedo un examen sorpresa al mismo tiempo que se juro a si mismo que un día se vengaría de Hestia Hufflepuff.

Aquella tarde en la sala común de Slytherin Orus estaba rodeado por chicas, todas ellas le agradecían lo que había hecho respecto al profesor de historia, tanto el plante en clase como el ir y acusar al profesor con la directora; en cambio la mayoría de los chicos lo miraban con envidia, pero la peor mirada fue la de su hermano mayor Marius, se trataba de una mirada calculadora, suspicaz y de triunfo; mirada que a Orus no le gusto en absoluto. Era bien sabido que su abuelo, quien hacia que lo llamaran maestro, prefería a Orus que a Marius, ya que Orus era más tranquilo a la hora de actuar, no se precipitaba y utilizaba el cerebro; en cambio Marius mostraba a cualquiera que se le acercara lo suficiente su gran gusto por la violencia y alardeaba de su gran poder. En fin – pensó Orus – ya veremos por donde sale este.

Llego la noche y Hestia estaba en dirección; Helga estaba muy disgustada con ella por su comportamiento respecto a Polibio.

- Pensaba que habías madurado pero es evidente que no – dijo Helga - ¡No puedes ir por ahí hechizando a la gente!

- No voy por ahí hechizando a la gente – se defendió – hechice a Polibio porque es un verdadero cretino, la verdad podría parecerse un poco a su hermano, el si que es un verdadero caballero.

- Eso no viene al saco ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- Es parcial en sus clases, favorece a los chicos y denigra a las chicas, y me han llegado comentarios de muy buena fuente de que corrige mirando el nombre.

- Estoy informada de ello y pienso tomar medidas, ahora vete, y que no se repita porque por mucho que me duela tendré que abrirte un expediente.

Unos días después Hestia caminaba con unos libros baja el brazo recién sacados de la biblioteca, Polibio la vio sola por el pasillo y vio su oportunidad de tan ansiada venganza. Se acercó sigilosamente a ella por la espalda y a golpeo, Hestia se defendió devolviéndole el golpe y sacando su varita, pero esta vez Polibio estaba preparado y la desarmo.

- ¿Ahora que vas a hacer pequeña zorra? – dijo burlándose - ¿has perdido tu varita?

- No eres mas que un cobarde, atacar por la espalda es muy fácil ¿no?

- Cierra tu sucia boca – le espeto Polibio – ahora mando yo

- ¿Tanto miedo tienes a que una mujer pueda superarte? – le dijo dándole donde más le dolía, en su orgullo – oh, me equivocaba, ya te han superado y… me iba a poner a contar las ocasiones pero resulta que son incontables.

Polibio estallo y la cogió del cuello estampándola contra la pared y apretando, cortándole la respiración. En eso llegaron Godric, Helga y Gabriel, atraídos por el ruido quedándose paralizados unos instantes al contemplar la escena. El primero en reaccionar fue Gabriel, se dirigió hacia ellos y separo a Polibio de Hestia derribándolo de un puñetazo; Polibio respondió a esto alzando la varita pero dos rayos rojos impactaron en el dejándolo inconsciente; Gabriel se giro y vio a su propio padre y a Helga Hufflepuff con la varita en mano y una máscara de fría coleta en el rostro, la cual lo hacía temible.

- ¿Vas a protestar porque lo haya aturdido, hijo?

Gabriel negó con la cabeza.

- Gabriel – dijo Helga todavía asustada pero no tanto como hace unos minutos – llévatela de aquí.

Gabriel cogió a Hestia en brazos haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas y la llevo a la enfermería para que fuera examinada; cuando la enfermera decreto que estaba bien, Gabriel la condujo hasta sus dependencias en las mazmorras (las de él)

- Esta noche te quedaras conmigo – le dijo, ella lo miro con reproche – por una sola vez en tu vida Hestia, deja que te cuide.

- De acuerdo – respondió esta con la voz algo ronca.

Gabriel cogió un par de pociones de su armario privado y las coloco sobre la mesa.

- La primera es una poción para los nervios, te dejara tranquila – informo – la segunda es para dormir sin soñar - ¿Cuál prefieres tomar?

Hestia reflexiono unos instantes

- La primera – dijo finalmente – si tengo que tener pesadillas sobre esto las tendré igualmente aunque me libre de tenerlas una noche.

Horas después estaba Hestia durmiendo en el cuarto secreto del despacho de Gabriel y Gabriel en su escritorio examinando las pociones de los alumnos de sexto año. Por la puerta entraron Godric y Helga.

- Mi hija no estaba en su despacho, así que he supuesto que estaba contigo.

- Está dentro, durmiendo

- ¿Le has dado una poción para dormir sin soñar? – inquirió Godric

- No la ha querido – respondió Gabriel mirándolos tranquilamente, ambos se habían sentado frente a el – tampoco iba a obligarla, le he dado un tónico para los nervios.

Helga saco una varita de su túnica y la puso sobre el escritorio, Gabriel la reconoció enseguida, era la varita de Hestia. Enseguida supo porque la habían dejado allí, la tomo y se disculpo unos instantes de los otros dos. Entro en el cuarto secreto y le dejo la varita en la mesilla. Volvió a donde había dejado a Godric y Helga y se sentó frente a ellos.

- ¿Qué sucederá con Polibio? – inquirió directamente – porque lo que ha hecho es imperdonable.

- Sera despedido – afirmó con rotundidad Helga – en cuanto despierte.

Llegaron las vacaciones de navidad, y la mayoría de los alumnos abandonaba Hogwarts para ir a pasarlas con sus familiares, era una cuestión de necesidad dado el actual clima del mundo mágico.

En el castillo se quedaron unos pocos alumnos la mayoría nacidos de Muggle; todos los alumnos de la casa Slytherin se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

En un oscuro claro de un espeso bosque un grupo de hombres encapuchados dispuestos en círculo daban la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro, en el centro del círculo el líder dey grupo y arrodillado frente a él estaba el aspirante a convertirse en purista.

- Has pasado todas las pruebas de aptitud para ser uno de los nuestros – dijo el líder empleando un tono de voz frio y carente de emoción – y nos has proporcionado información de gran utilidad para nosotros, por ello es hora de comenzar con la ceremonia de admisión – el aspirante aguardo en silencio las instrucciones para la realización de la ceremonia – en primer lugar, tendrás que atravesar el circulo negro de este bosque y te advierte que si no consigues atravesarlo morirás, el círculo te matara; y en segundo lugar pronunciaran un juramento inquebrantable. Por ultimo serás vinculado al resto de miembros.

Salazar Slytherin recibió a sus nietos en una lúgubre mansión en la zona más pantanosa que se podía encontrar.

-_ Sed bienvenidos_

_- Hola maestro _– dijo respetuosamente Orus

- _¿Cómo va vuestra misión?_

_- Viento en popa maestro, aunque mi querido hermanito a estado confraternizando con el enemigo._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir Marius? _– exigió Salazar.

- _Que Orus ha estado defendiendo a la nieta de Gryffindor – _dijo Marius con un brillo de malicia en los ojos.

- _¡Como! – _exclamo iracundo Salazar y sacando su varita apunto a Orus - _¡Crucio!_

Orus estuvo unos dos minutos retorciéndose y gritando de dolor e incluso siguió haciéndolo durante unos treinta segundos más después de que Salazar cesara con la maldición.

- _¿Cómo osas hacerte amigo del enemigo, Orus? –_ escupió Salazar.

- _No me he entablado amistad con el enemigo maestro – _dijo Orus entrecortadamente, pues aún le duraban los efectos de la maldición cruciatus de su abuelo – _tu me enseñaste a comportarme como un caballero y eso es lo que estaba haciendo._

Salazar miro a su segundo nieto con el ceño fruncido

_- Explícate – _le ordenó

- _El profesor de historia trata a las mujeres como si fueran basura y corrige con gran parcialidad sus exámenes y trabajos poniendo más nota a los varones incluso sin merecerlo, además en clases no para de hacerles insinuaciones de índole sexual._

_- ¿Y esas insinuaciones se las hizo a la nieta de Gryffindor?_ – Pregunto Salazar suspicaz.

_- Si maestro, por ello hicimos un plante en clase, pero nadie nos siguió porque tenían miedo de perder el derecho a realizar los exámenes parciales – _explico Orus – _cundo estuvimos en el pasillo cada cual se fue por un lado, no se donde fue esa mocosa ni me importa –_ añadió haciendo un énfasis de desprecio en lo último –_ yo me fui a dirección a denunciar lo ocurrido con el profesor. El profesor ha sido despedido._

_- ¿Cómo es que conoces la contraseña de dirección? – _preguntó Salazar.

_- Orus es prefecto, maestro – _intervino Marius dispuesto a ver como su hermano sufría otra cruciatus.

_- Lo que fue altamente inesperado maestro – _intervino Orus antes de que su abuelo alzara de nuevo la varita – _acepte el cargo por que simplemente me permite un mayor control de los estudiantes de nuestra noble casa e incluso puedo controlar a los de otras casas; lo que bien usado puede llegar a ser muy ventajoso._

- _Podéis retiraros _– dijo Salazar fríamente – _os quiero a las ocho en el salón para la cena._

Los hermanos subieron la escalera y se encaminaron a sus habitaciones, cuando Orus iba a entrar en la suya, Marius lo retuvo.

- _Que sepas hermanito que no voy a parar hasta demostrarle al abuelo que yo soy el mejor. Si tengo que destruirte lo haré, por muy hermano mio que seas._

_- Bien, yo no necesito demostrar nada para saber que soy un mago muy bien dotado –_dijo Orus con una suave voz escalofriante – _mucho más que tu como se ha podido comprobar, hermano._

Orus entro en su habitación con una triunfal sonrisa.

El día 25 de diciembre, en la enfermería despertó un hombre que llevaba inconsciente desde principio de curso, Lancerot Gryffindor, aquel acontecimiento fue recibido en el castillo por una fiesta por lo más alto; quien más se alegro fue Martha, pues por fin su deseo de que su padre despertara se cumplía; fue con diferencia el mejor regalo de navidad que había recibido.

La noche de nochevieja se encontraban todos en la plaza a excepción de Godric Gryffindor y Helga Hufflepuff que se habían quedado en Hogwarts para cuidar del todavía convaleciente Lancerot y del pequeño Mark, el nietecito que le había dado a Helga su hijo Edward.

Los novios (Hypatia y Plinio) pronunciaron sus botos prometiéndose amor eterno bajo la luz de la luna del último día de diciembre y por ende del año. La ceremonia termino y se disponían a volver a Hogwarts cuando de pronto se vieron rodeados por los puristas desatándose una batalla entre estos y los profesores de Hogwarts quienes se vieron apoyados por los habitantes de Hogsmade; finalmente la batalla termino con los puristas batiéndose en retirada y algunos heridos pero nadie de gravedad. El mayor daño en definitiva fue estropear lo que debía haber sido una preciosa y especial noche.


	7. El concurso

**El concurso**

Las navidades pasaron y pronto se inicio el segundo trimestre del curso escolar; los alumnos regresaron al castillo retomando su habitual rutina académica. La primera noche del segundo trimestre Helga Hufflepuff hico un novedoso anuncio.

- Bienvenidos de nuevo a Hogwarts, espero que lo hayáis pasado bien estas vacaciones con vuestras familias – les dijo sonriéndoles a todos los alumnos - tengo algo que anunciaros: el próximo fin de semana habrá un torneo de esgrima, por cursos, los interesados en participar pónganlo en conocimiento de los jefes de vuestra casa.

Aquella noche terminada la cena estaban en la sala de profesores decidiendo quienes serán los jueces del torneo.

- Yo debería serlo – dijo el profesor Blake – soy muy hábil con la espada

- Yo no – dijo Nerón – no se ni sujetarla

- No es necesario saber sujetarla para ser juez en un torneo escolar – comento Gabriel

- Todos seremos jueces – dijo Edward – se presentaran muchos alumnos por lo que cuantos más observadores mejor – comenzó a repartir un pequeño bloc de pergaminos a cada uno – Aquí están redactadas las normas del torneo, la forma en que serán juzgados los alumnos, estudiadlo, será muy sencillo.

- ¿Los alumnos deben conocer las normas? – inquirió Plinio.

- Por supuesto – dijo Edward – bueno, será mejor descansar para las clases de mañana; el torneo comenzará el sábado en el gran comedor a las 11:00.

Los profesores de levantaron y cada uno se marcho por su lado; Plinio e Hypatia se fueron juntos a las habitaciones de esta en la torre de astronomía, Edward regreso a su habitación donde lo esperaban su esposa y su hijito, Nerón y John se marcharon cada uno a su habitación y Hestia y Gabriel salieron a dar una vuelta por el castillo vigilando que no hubiese ningún alumno fuera de la cama, dejando a solas a Godric y a Helga.

- Parece que solo quedamos nosotros – dijo Godric

- Si, crees que he hecho bien permitiendo esa competición entre los alumnos

- Les vendrá bien distraerse en algo – comento Godric – además, seria una buena oportunidad para evaluar las habilidades de los alumnos, habilidades que pueden llegar a usar en nuestra contra si se uniesen a los puristas.

- Me pregunto de donde han salido esos

- ¿Es serio? – dijo Godric fingiendo pensar – pues a mi se me ocurre de alguien que seguro es su líder.

- Es una conclusión lógica – reconoció Helga sabiendo lo que pensaba Godric – pero no es la única persona que podría estar detrás de ellos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo acercándose a ella poniéndose detrás de ella y masajeándole el cuello.

- Se aprende mucho escuchando a tu hijo – comento casualmente Helga

- ¿Te refieres al rollo loquero de Gabriel?

- He la conclusión de que cualquier alumno de la capa Slytherin durante en la época que estuvo Salazar aquí y que lo admirase más allá de lo normal podría ser el líder de ese grupo – dijo ignorando el comentario de Godric.

- Tiene su punto – dijo este mirándola fijamente a los ojos y acercándose lentamente hasta besarla – el tiempo dirá quien de los dos tiene razón.

- Por supuesto – respondió ella devolviéndole el beso – Vayamos a dirección, allí estaremos más cómodos.

Los siguientes dos días, Martha estuvo dándole vueltas a la idea de participar en el torneo de esgrima; pero sabía que era muy probable que no la dejaran participar. Una tarde, en la sala común se le acerco Lionel, un compañero de su curso, hijo de muggles, que sentía por ella algo más que amistad, pero ella solo lo veía como a un hermano, como a un compañero de travesuras.

- buff – resoplo Lionel – no puedo con transformaciones, es superior a mi.

- Trata de visualizar el cambio en tu mente

- ¡Como si fuera tan fácil!

En ese momento pasaron por su lado unos alumnos de séptimo año muy entusiasmados con el torneo. En cuanto se alejaron Martha miro fijamente a Lionel

- ¿Tu te has presentado?

- No – respondió el chico

- Pues lo vas a hacer

Lionel abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no se esperaba eso. Martha antes de que el chico dijera nada añadió

- Pero que te apuntes no significa que tú vayas a ser quien se presente.

El chico comprendió rápidamente lo que le estaba diciendo Martha

- Estas chalada, además es muy peligroso – le dijo preocupado – lo haré, pero cuídate por favor.

El día de antes del torneo estaba Martha en la biblioteca cogiendo algunos tomos para ampliar sus apuntes cuando llegó Lionel.

- Ya esta todo – le dijo en un susurro pasándole una redoma de forma prácticamente imperceptible – aunque sigo sin saber de donde vas a sacar…

- Ya esta solucionado – dijo Martha antes de que Lionel terminara la frase.

- Vale – se fijo en lo que Martha estaba haciendo – espera que te ayudo

- Bien, coge esos dos del estante – le dijo ella señalándole con la cabeza un par de libros, pues sus brazos ahora estaban ocupados.

Lionel fue a coger los libros del estante pero de repente se apartó de golpe.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Arañas – respondió él

- ¿No sabia que te daban miedo?

- No es miedo exactamente – respondió el – te lo contare después

- Bueno, pues ten estos – le dijo entregándole los libros que tenía en el regazo – yo cogeré los el estante.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común Martha le pregunto

- ¿Qué problema tienes con las arañas?

- Cuando mi piel toca una se pone roja y se llena de granos – explico el chico – no se porque, lo descubrí en primero en clase de pociones y tu tío me recomendó que usara los guantes protectores cuando tuviera que usar arañas en clase

- Si que es raro eso – comento Martha – me pregunto porque pasara eso.

Lionel se encogió de hombros

Llegó el día del torneo y sus participantes, que finalmente eran un número par, unos 64 alumnos, fueron emparejados al azar y combatían en combates eliminatorios, con ligeras espadas de punta roma. Los profesores vigilaban que se cumplieran las normas del torneo, los alumnos eran eliminados cuando eran desarmados por su oponente o tocados por la punta de la espada del contrincante. En la primera hora fueron eliminados 32 alumnos y para antes de comer solamente quedaban los finalistas Lionel Kart y Orus Slytherin. Los profesores anunciaron que sobre las tres de la tarde se celebraría la final del torneo. Los alumnos fueron al gran comedor estando el ambiente algo caldeado.

En la mesa de Slytherin Marius no paraba de felicitar su hermano dando por hecho que sería el quien ganaría el torneo.

- No está decidido Marius

- Venga ya, si ese asqueroso sangre sucia ha llegado a la final a sido por pura suerte – dijo Marius – sangre noble corre por tus venas hermano, tienes que ganar porque nosotros somos mejores que ellos.

- Es cierto – intervino un alumno de la casa Slytherin – nosotros, los sangre limpia, somos muy superiores a ellos; mas inteligentes, mas poderosos… La gente no tardara mucho en reconocer que somos una raza superior.

En la mesa de Gryffindor también estaban todos entusiasmados.

- Felicidades Lionel – le decían todos

- No estés nervioso – le aconsejo un chico de séptimo que no pudo participar por una lesión que se había hecho en cuidado de criaturas mágicas – lo más difícil esta hecho, has llegado a la final y eso es muy importante – le dijo con una sonrisa – ahora solo te queda demostrarle a esos fanáticos de la sangre que los orígenes de uno no tienen nada que ver en si es mejor o peor.

Lionel intercambio una imperceptible mirada con Martha quien mantenía el semblante serio y practicaba ejercicios de relajación mientras comía.

De las otras dos mesas; las de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, también se acercaron estudiantes a felicitar a Lionel y a desearle suerte.

Cuando llego la hora indicada, muchos alumnos acudieron a ver el combate final; los profesores entregaron una espada a cada muchacho.

Lionel kart y Orus Slytherin se saludaron tal como indicaba en las normas de cortesía de las justas; se separaron tres metros aproximadamente y empuñaron cada uno su arma mirándose con mutuas miradas de desafío. El combate comenzó y los aceros chocaron con fuerza pese a que ambos combatientes luchaban con calma tratando de encontrar un fallo en la defensa del contrincante; Orus atacaba sin cuartel mientras que Lionel defendía su posición moviéndose rápidamente y desviando los ataques de Orus; de vez en cuando Lionel también atacaba, aunque se estaba centrando más en un estilo defensivo hasta que encontrase un hueco por el que atacar a Orus y con un poco de suerte derrotarle. El combate siguió durante media hora más y a los combatientes cada vez les costaba más mantener la concentración debido al cansancio, la intensidad del combate aumentó chocando las espadas cada vez más fuerte y a mayor velocidad , finalmente Lionel con siguió golpear dos veces seguidas la espada de Orus apartándola y tocándolo con su espada.

- Gana Lionel – anunció Helga Hufflepuff.

Dejaron las espadas a un lado, y Lionel espero, notaba como su fisionomía estaba volviendo a la realidad; finalmente todos se dieron cuanta de quien había peleado realmente aunque lo hiciera bajo la apariencia de un chito; Orus adopto una expresión de sorpresa que rápidamente corrigió a una indescifrable máscara de indiferencia. Martha Gryffindor, aun con la espada en la mano sonreía satisfecha de si misma; le daba igual lo que dijeran los jueces o si el señorito Slytherin protestaba y perdía su descalificación; había logrado vencer al Slytherin y eso la llenaba de orgullo. Orus no dijo nada, pero los alumnos de la casa Slytherin comenzaron a protestar; Marius que también se encontraba allí miraba con manifiesto odio a Martha.

- Eso es trampa – dijo fríamente Marius – esta claro que ha ganado haciendo trampa, ella no podía participar, mi hermano es el autentico campeón.

Hubo una gran aclamación a esas palabras por parte de los Slytherins; Orus se mantenía callado observando la situación.

Martha decidió defenderse.

- No he hecho trampa; solo he concursado bajo otro aspecto pero estoy segura porque nadie de vosotros – dirigiéndose a todos los participantes del torneo – hubiera aceptado que una chica participara como un igual ¿me equivoco? – explicó – además en las normas no pone nada de que este prohibido hacer lo que he hecho de modo que no me he saltado ninguna norma del torneo ¿no? – añadió dirigiéndose a los jueces.

Los profesores intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos y se pusieron a deliberar; mientras los alumnos murmuraban la mayoría asombrados, los únicos furiosos eran los alumnos de la casa Slytherin. Finalmente los cesaron en sus deliberaciones y Helga Hufflepuff anunció.

- Martha Gryffindor no ha quebrantado ninguna norma del torneo, de modo que es la ganadora del mismo; pero tras esto las normas serán revisadas para que no haya estos vacíos en ellas, aunque la situación es inesperada – los alumnos de la casa Slytherin protestaron, pues pensaban que la estaban favoreciendo, Godric los calló con una intimidante mirada – Por lo tanto – continuó Helga – Martha gana cincuenta puntos para su casa por ganar el torneo, pero se le descontaran veinticinco por saltarse ciertas normas del colegio y será castigada.

- Ahora cada uno a su sala común – dijo Godric con voz potente – tú te quedas Martha.

El domingo por la mañana, Nerón recibió una carta durante el desayuno, era de su chica; la abrió emocionado y comenzó a leerla; conforme la iba leyendo le cambió la expresión de la cara hasta que dar en la absoluta tristeza. Se guardó la carta en la túnica y abandono el gran comedor dejando su desayuno a mitad.

Aquella tarde en el aula que usaba el grupo secreto de la casa Slytherin se celebraba una reunión, estaba el grupo en pleno

- Bienvenidos a una nueva reunión – dijo Marius – el orden de la reunión será el siguiente: él sangre sucia al que le dimos una lección antes de navidad y el establecimiento de nuevos objetivos.

- ¿Que pasa con ese sangre sucia? – pregunto uno de los participantes en la lección que le dieron.

- Que el alumno fue encontrado por un profesor – dijo Orus – están sobre aviso.

- Ese apestoso no dirá nada – aseguro otro de los participantes

- Puede- dijo Marius – pero estarán vigilando atentamente a nuestra noble casa después de eso – dijo con disconformidad - aún así ya no hay vuelta atrás, tenemos que seguir con nuestra noble misión – añadió – aunque será preciso cambiar de objetivo.

Hubo murmullos algunos estaban conformes con lo que decía su líder y estaban dispuestos a seguirlo ciegamente; otros tenían miedo de que los descubrieran pues se jugaban mucho con aquellos; los hermanos Slytherin permanecieron en silencio hasta que cesaron los murmullos.

- Vayamos al segundo punto – dijo Orus

- Debemos determinar que apestosos sangre sucia son los siguientes en nuestra lista – dijo Marius – yo propongo poner también en ella a los traidores a la sangre, pero ya nos encargaremos de ellos más adelante.

Eran la doce de la noche y Nerón se encontraba en un bar de la aldea, completamente solo y con la mesa llena de jarras en las que en algún momento había habido una pinta por cada jarra. Siguió así durante media hora más aproximadamente hasta que alguien que al parecer lo conocía lo cogió y se lo cargo al hombro y lo saco del bar.

A la mañana siguiente despertó en sus habitaciones, vestido con la misma túnica del día anterior y con la sensación de que se le partía la cabeza. Era algo tarde, afortunadamente no tenia clase hasta después de comer.

Se arregló y se cambio de túnica. Cuando termino bajo a la sala de profesores y se puso en un rincón oscuro quejándose de que estaba siendo deslumbrado por el tenue sol que entraba por la ventana; en la sala de profesores estaban Hestia y Plinio.

- Lo que tienes es una resaca de caballo – le dijo Hestia – anoche estuviste de fiesta ¿eh?

Nerón gruño; el dolor de cabeza hacía que notara las voces por amplificado.

- Comer canarios fritos alivia la resaca – comento Plinio.

- Se lo diré a los elfos de las cocinas.

Nerón abandono la sala y Hestia se quedo mirando a Plinio con la ceja alzada

- ¿Canarios fritos?

- Un remedio familiar – respondió el aludido encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

- Gabi – respondió ella con una sonrisa – creo que iré a asaltar su armario, necesito una poción fertilizante para mis preciosas mandrágoras.

Plinio rio moviendo la cabeza negativamente, la verdad no se arrepentía de haberse presentado a un puesto de profesor hace poco más de tres años.


	8. Venganzas

**Venganzas**

Una semana después durante el desayuno, los alumnos de la casa Gryffindor seguían felicitando a Martha por su hazaña, ella no disfrutaba de esas felicitaciones, pues no pensaba que ganar un torneo de esgrima fuera para tanto y sospechaba que el haberlo ganado no era la verdadera razón por la que la felicitaban, sino a quien gano.

Lionel llegó a la mesa después de haberse desviado para ir al baño.

- ¿A que viene esa cara, Martha?

- Estoy algo cansada

- Pero si es lunes – respondió extrañado pues acababan de pasar un relajante fin de semana

- No es ese tipo de cansancio

Lionel frunció el ceño extrañado, pues no comprendía a lo que se refería Martha; se sentó y comenzó a desayunar. Al poco rato se les acerco un compañero de cuarto que era amigo de Lionel.

- Eh, Lionel

- Hola Max

- Esto, ¿me puedes prestar los guantes protectores? – dijo – es que los míos se han roto.

- Claro, no hay problema

Lionel abrió su mochila y metió la mano en su interior, mientras seguía atento a las conversaciones que surgían en su alrededor, al poco notó que algo le picaba en la mano, dirigió la mirada a la mochila abriéndola completamente; la soltó de golpe y tres tarántulas salieron correteando de ella.

La mano de Lionel comenzó a hincharse, pero no era lo único, también su cara y le costaba respirar, a los pocos segundos de desmayó. Los profesores se acercaron rápidamente, estaban desconcertados pues no sabían que le ocurría al alumno.

- Debe ser alguna maldición – dijo John

- Si, ¿pero cual? – pregunto Plinio.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? – pregunto Helga algo nerviosa.

- Le ha picado una araña grande – explicó Martha.

Gabriel, que se había arrodillado junto a Lionel, examinándolo; cuando Martha dijo lo que había pasado comprendió que el estado del alumno no se debía a ninguna dolencia mágica; rápidamente cogió de la mera un cuchillo y nerviosamente palpo el centro del cuello de Lionel donde hizo una incisión, los dedos se le llenaron de sangre. Cogió una cucharilla de madera y la transformó en un finísimo cilindro hueco y lo coloco en el lugar donde había hecho el corte, introduciendo parte del cilindro en las profundidades del cuello; una vez hecho esto, comenzó a insuflar aire a través del tubo.

Los alumnos miraban la escena como si de un espectáculo se tratase.

- ¿Es que no tenéis nada mejor que hacer? – les espeto Hestia de mala leche, estos salieron pitando antes de que fueran castigados.

- Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería – dijo Gabriel – yo iré a por unas pociones.

Entre Godric y nerón cogieron al alumno y lo llevaron a la enfermería mientras el resto de los profesores se encargaba de buscar a los alumnos y enviarlos a sus salas comunes, por ahora las clases habían quedado suspendidas. Hestia, en cambio, fue tras Gabriel.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado al alumno y que le has hecho? – le pregunto

- Ha tenido un Shock anafiláctico y le he hecho una traqueostomia

- ¿Qué?

- Te lo explicaré después

Dijo, y salió apresuradamente del despacho dirigiéndose a la enfermería con dos frascos diferentes, cada uno con una poción diferente.

Se encontraban horas después del suceso en el despacho de dirección Helga, Godric, Edward, Gabriel y Hestia.

- El alumno se pondrá bien – informo Helga – aunque los sanadores no comprenden lo que le ha ocurrido parece ser que esta estable y evoluciona favorablemente, o al menos eso me han dicho.

- Siempre es bueno oír buenas noticias – comento Godric sonriéndole sutilmente a Helga

- ¿Entonces la actuación de Gabriel ha salvado al alumno? – Pregunto Edward confundido – porque eso de rajarle el cuello al alumno…

- Por supuesto que ha sido eso lo que lo ha salvado – le espetó Hestia – no vas a ser tu con ti cara de me llevo tal susto que me hago pipi encima.

- ¡Hestia! – dijo Helga – esa no es forma de hablarle a tu hermano

- Le hablare así a cualquiera que se atreva a cuestionar a mi novio.

Se produjo un tenso silencio que Gabriel acabó rompiendo

- El alumno se estaba ahogando – explico con su habitual voz tranquila – la hinchazón de la cara y el cuello le impedían respirar; únicamente he abierto una vía para que le entrara aire.

- No tienes porque… - comenzó a decir Helga.

- Quiero hacerlo – dijo Gabriel – y en cuanto a las pociones las escogí instintivamente, son las que más se ajustaban a lo que le pasaba al alumno.

- ¿Por qué se las inyectaste? – pregunto Godric con curiosidad

- Hinchazón de cara y cuello, no poder respirar… - respondió el retrato de Rowena Ravenclaw que se encontraba tras el escritorio de Helga – dudo que pudiera tragar – comento, luego se dirigió a Gabriel - ¿Como es que fuiste seleccionado para Gryffindor? con ese cerebro podías haber estado en mi casa.

Hestia rodo los ojos.

- Vámonos Gabi, demos un paseo – luego se dirigió a su hermano - ¿te apuntas?, es mejor dejar a estos dos con sus menesteres – añadió refiriéndose a Helga y a Godric.

Días después, los prefectos estaban en su reunión mensual, donde discutían todos los asuntos derivados de sus funciones; la primera media hora la pasaron redactando un informe conjunto que el jefe de prefectos entregaría en dirección cuando la reunión acabase. Posteriormente, pasaron a elaborar una tabla en la que ponían el número de puntos que descontaría por cada infracción que viesen para que las decisiones de todos los prefectos fueran uniformes. Finalmente pasaron a establecer los turnos.

- Yo creo que es mejor hacerlo por parejas – dijo un prefecto de séptimo año de Slytherin – por algo hay una chica y un chico de prefectos a partir de quinto.

- ¿Dices ir patrullando con compañeros de casa? – preguntó una de Hufflepuff de sexto año.

- No lo haremos así – dijo el jefe de prefectos, el delegado – las parejas serán rotativas, cada semana estaréis con uno diferente y nunca de vuestra misma casa.

Hubo un murmullo de disconformidad

- A mi tampoco me parece la mejor idea – dijo el delegado – pero son ordenes que vienen de arriba, y hay que cumplirlas.

Al terminar la reunión todos los prefectos se marcharon excepto Martha y Orus pues la primera retuvo al segundo

- A mi no me lo puedes ocultar – le dijo – sé que fuiste tu, y no parare hasta demostrarlo

- ¿De que hablas?

- Lo sabes perfectamente, Slytherin – le dijo en un tono frio – sé que fuiste tú el de las arañas ¿Quién sino?

- Tu no sabes nada – respondió el chico – no eres mas que una patética cría que se creé pasea por el castillo como si fuera suyo – escupió – y por si se te ha olvidado, este castillo fue cosa de cuatro personas, no de tu abuelito.

- Sabes que tengo razón y por eso atacas – respondió ella conteniendo su ira – pero ambos sabemos la basura que tienes por familia.

Se miraron desafiantes durante unos segundos y sacaron la varita al mismo tiempo, apuntándose el uno al otro mientras se observaban atentamente.

- Eres rápida Gryffindor – comento en un tono difícil de clarificar – pero eso no significa que seas mejor que yo, recuerda quien me entreno.

- No te tengo miedo Slytherin – respondió ella - ¿Qué puede hacerme un tan poca cosa como tu? No eres mas que un crio crecido con aires de ''soy el mejor del mundo''. Seguro que no tienes a nadie, hasta tu hermano te mira desprecia, no hay más que ver como te mira.

- ¡Sepensortia! – dijo Orus atacando ''veamos que haces con esto estúpida'' pensó – _rodéala_ – le ordeno a la serpiente – veamos lo que sabe hacer la gran Martha Gryffindor.

- ¡Evanesco!

- ¡Verdimilius!

- ¡Protego! – consiguió alzar un escudo ante ella impidiendo que pasara el ataque anterior – ¡Incarcero!

Orus esquivo la soga que le había lanzado Martha y la miro con una sonrisa indescifrable

- ¡Aqua voltem!

El hechizo impacto de pleno en Martha lanzándola hacia atrás hasta golpearse con un muro, haciendo que perdiera su varita.

- Creo – dijo Orus acercándose lentamente a Martha sin dejas de apuntarle – que esto es una victoria, le apoyo la varita en el cuello - ¿Qué debería hacer contigo ahora?

- No has ganado – dijo Martha tratando de despistarlo para poder realizar su próximo movimiento – esto no ha hecho más que empezar – levantó una pierna rápidamente golpeándolo entre las piernas y rodo por el suelo hasta alcanzar su varita; ambos se miraron con rabia.

- ¡Sectum!

- ¡Desmaius!

La maldición cortante de Orus y el hechizo aturdidor de Martha chocaron en el aire desviándose contra las paredes, volvieron a apuntarse y estaban a punto de decir sus hechizos cuando sus varitas saltaron de sus manos, ambos se giraron hacia la puerta; en el umbral estaba John Blake, este recogió las varitas de los estudiantes y se las guardo.

- Seguidme – ordeno fríamente.

Ambos temían que los llevaran a dirección, pues los duelos estaban más que prohibidos, Orus sabía que lo expulsarían de inmediato con las consecuencias que eso tendría, no tenia ningunas ganas de enfrentarse en ese momento a su abuelo, o más bien su maestro; Martha en cambio sabía que decepcionaría a mucha gente, en especial a su padre, pues su padre le había pedido expresamente que no se metiera en problemas y el decepcionarlo era lo que más le dolía, mucho más que una expulsión.

Pero el profesor Blake no los llevo a dirección, los llevo a las mazmorras, al despacho de Gabriel. ''esto es aún peor'' pensó Orus ''este seguro que me hace algo por haber tocado a su sobrina''. En cambio, Martha tragó saliva, sabía que su tío no iba a estar muy contento con su forma de proceder y decepcionarlo a él le dolía casi tanto como decepcionar a su padre.

John tocó a la puerta.

Al entrar en el despacho vieron que Gabriel no estaba solo, Hestia estaba con el

- Aquí traigo a estos dos… - comenzó John

- No digas más – dijo Hestia mirando atentamente a los alumnos – se han batido en duelo – tanto Blake como Orus y Martha se quedaron mirando a Hestia – tengo experiencia en esas cosas no Gabi.

Gabriel alzo una ceja por el comentario de Hestia y miro muy seriamente a los alumnos

- Sentaos – dijo convocando dos sillas iguales y ofreciéndole a Blake la otra silla que había frente a su escritorio – explicaos.

Ambos alumnos permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos que se les hicieron eternos, ninguno de los profesores hablo.

- Simplemente estábamos intercambiando opiniones – dijo Orus

- Ahora a un duelo se le llama intercambiar opiniones – dijo irónicamente John.

- Después la conversación fue subiendo de tono – continuó Orus sin alterarse, pues estaba muy habituado a los comentarios ácidos – y acabo en lo que acabo.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir, Martha? – pregunto Gabriel

- No – respondió, aunque la mirada que le dirigió a su tío no decía lo mismo.

- Bien – dijo Gabriel – retiraros, id inmediatamente a vuestra sala común en unos días os comunicare vuestro castigo.

- ¿Y mi varita? – dijo Orus

- Te la devolveré en cuanto lleguemos a la sala común – dijo John, luego sacó la varita de Martha y se la entregó a Gabriel.

Gabriel se levantó y le hizo un gesto a Martha para que lo siguiera, después se volvió hacia Hestia.

- Espérame aquí – le dijo en un susurro – si quieres

Una vez llegaron al retrato que daba acceso a la sala común de Gryffindor, Gabriel le devolvió la varita a su sobrina y la miro fijamente

- ¿Qué es lo que te has callado en el despacho?

- Se que él ha tenido algo que ver con lo que le ha pasado a Lionel – dijo Martha – la pelea fue por eso, lo encaré – explico – comenzamos a provocarnos el uno al otro y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes

Gabriel se quedo en silencio contemplando a su sobrina, le devolvió la varita y pronunció la contraseña de entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Gracias por la información – le dijo a su sobrina – pero la próxima vez que tengas alguna sospecha de alguien ven a verme y habla conmigo.

- ¿Por qué? Solo quería hablar, que no volviera a hacerle daño a mi amigo, no quería pelear.

- Escúchame – le dijo – y no le digas lo que te voy a decir a nadie, es algo que estamos investigando Hestia y yo – le advirtió – como sabes, últimamente ha habido ataques a hijos de muggles y nunca se ha conseguido pillar al agresor, pensamos que se trata de un grupo organizado y peligroso.

- Deben ser cosa de los hermanitos Slytherin – dijo Martha con desprecio

- Puede que si, o puede que no, lo que esta claro es que es una especie de logia

- No me estas contando esto con el mero fin de informarme ¿verdad tío? – dijo Martha adivinando las intenciones de Gabriel

- Quiero que te mantengas al margen y no te metas en líos, no quiero que te ocurra nada.

- Recopilemos – dijo Martha – quieres que te mantenga informado de todo lo que escuche y todo lo que sospeche pero quieres que me mantenga al margen – resumió Martha - ¿no es todo contradictorio?

Gabriel encaro una ceja y rio

- A menos que por mantenerme al margen te refieras a que no intervenga, a que si surge algún problema vaya a buscarte.

- Creo que será más seguro que te enseñe a hacer un patronus parlante.

Se decidieron y Martha entro en la sala común, una vez el retrato tapo de nuevo el agujero regreso recorriendo el pasillo camino de su despacho; a mitad de camino, Edward le cerraba el paso.

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo en un tono serio Edward.

Nerón se encontraba camino de Hogsmade, sin querer realmente ir allí; ¿la razón?, se había dejado enredar por John para que conociera a una chica, la conversación que habían tenido, todavía estaba fresca en su memoria

_**Flash Back**_

- Nerón – le dijo John – tengo justo lo que necesitas

- ¿De que hablas?

- Tengo lo que necesitas para animarte

- ¿A si?

- Hoy en Hogsmade – le dijo con una picara sonrisa – se llama Janette y tiene unas piernas estupendas

- No pienso ir

- Venga – le dijo tratando de animarle – le he hablado muy bien de ti y viene desde Londres a conocerte, no le hagas el feo de dejarla plantada

- Esta bien

_**Fin del flash back**_

Y ahí se encontraba, entrando en el pueblo y dirigiéndose al restaurante a encontrarse con una desconocida que probablemente tuviera algún problema mental.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de Edward, bueno, más bien el la puerta de su despacho

- Tengo prisa – dijo Gabriel

- Seré breve – dijo Edward muy serio – si le haces daño acabare contigo

- ¿De que hablas?

- De mi hermana, ha sufrido mucho y no merece que nadie le haga daño

- Yo amo a tu hermana y jamás haría nada que pudiera dañarla

- Más te vale.

En otro lado del castillo, a escondidas de los profesores estaban reunidos varios alumnos de las casas Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw; la mayoría de ellos eran nacidos de muggle y mestizos. Entre todos trataban de debatir la forma de contratacar a los recientes y crueles ataques contra hijos de muggles, finalmente decidieron que se establecería el ojo por ojo contra los Slytherins.


	9. Trabajo de colaboración

**Trabajo de colaboración.**

Una tarde se encontraban en la sala de profesores Edward, Nerón, John, Hestia y Gabriel reunidos en el despacho de este último; todos con una preocupación en común la intensificación en Hogwarts del clima de tensiones entre la casa Slytherin y el resto.

- No podemos permitir que las cosas sigan así – dijo Hestia – esto puede estallar en cualquier momento.

- Ya sabemos de donde viene todo – insinuó Nerón

- De eso no hay ninguna prueba – dijo fríamente John.

- Aquí nadie pretende acusar a nadie – dijo Gabriel – dejemos de lado nuestras diferencias de opinión y centrémonos en resolver el problema.

- ¿No debería encargarse de esto la dirección? – pregunto Nerón extrañado.

- Simplemente no necesitan más problemas – dijo Edward

- Lo que tenemos que hacer es idear una manera de que se calmen los ánimos – dijo John.

- El problema radica en que los prejuicios que tienen unos y otros impiden que se conozcan – dijo Gabriel seriamente.

- Pues pongámoslos a trabajar juntos – propuso Hestia

- Y de paso les damos un hacha y que terminen de matarse – dijo sarcásticamente John

- No creo que eso pase si su nota de fin de año depende de ello – dijo Nerón.

- Eso tiene su punto – dijo John.

Los cinco se pasaron el resto de la noche organizando los que serían los grupos de trabajo y como evaluar su trabajo; cuando terminaron Edward, John y Nerón abandonaron el despacho dejando a solas a Hestia y a Gabriel. Pasado un rato en silencio Hestia habló.

- ¿Crees que funcione?

- En algunos casos funcionara, en otros el odio y los prejuicios están profundamente arraigados.

- Reaccionaran mal – comentó Hestia

- Puede, pero a la larga lo agradecerán.

Hestia se sentó sobre las piernas de Gabriel, y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo mientras le sonreía; luego se acurrucó en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto Gabriel dulcemente

- Pensando en cosas indecentes.

- ¿Cosas indecentes, eh?

- Si…

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta; ambos se separaron sentándose Hestia frente a Gabriel.

- Adelante

Godric entró por la puerta muy serio

- Me han llegado una serie de rumores acerca de Martha y el estúpido Slytherin ese

- ¿Qué rumores?

- Varios alumnos comentan que los han pillado batiéndose en duelo

- Si, lo han hecho, y está todo solucionado – dijo Gabriel – ambos recibirán un buen castigo.

- Está bien – dijo Godric resignado mirando a su hijo – pero ¿porqué no me lo has contado?

- No te dijimos nada porque bastante trabajo tienes ya como para preocuparte por algo que podemos solucionar otros – intervino Hestia – pero la próxima vez te comunicaremos lo que pase.

Godric la miro unos instantes con el ceño fruncido; y asintió antes de abandonar el despacho.

A la mañana siguiente aparecieron en las salas comunes, apareció un anuncio en la cada sala común, un anuncio en el que ponía que los alumnos debían realizar un trabajo en grupo con otro alumno de otra casa en cinco asignaturas; dos de ellas se evaluarían en conjunto. Los alumnos bajaron a desayunar bastante descontentos por el anuncio que acababan de leer.

A mitad desayuno las lechuzas del colegio invadieron el gran comedor entregando una nota a cada alumno. Martha abrió la nota y tras cerca miró cabreada hacia la mesa del profesorado, la nota decía así.

Relación de grupos para las asignaturas de Pociones, Herbología, Runas, Encantamientos y CCM.

Pociones Martha Gryffindor y Orus Slytherin ( )

Herbología Martha Gryffindor y Orus Slytherin ( )

Runas Martha Gryffindor y Steve Howard ( )

Encantamientos Martha Gryffindor y Laurent Turpin ( )

CCM Martha Gryffindor y Jack Mcmillan ( )

* Las asignaturas de Pociones y Herbología se evaluarán en conjunto

** La tarea a realizar se os asignara al final de la clase.

Aquella tarde, Martha y Orus se dirigían a hacer el trabajo de Pociones y Herbología que debían realizar juntos. Este trabajo consistía en elaborar una poción cuyos ingredientes esenciales eran distintas plantas que crecían en el bosque prohibido, para lo cual necesitaban emplear sus conocimientos de herbología para identificar correctamente las plantas; es decir la efectividad de una parte del trabajo dependía de la efectividad de la otra parte.

Caminaron por el bosque internándose por el sendero principal.

- Será mejor separarnos – propuso Orus – acabaríamos antes

- Ni hablar – dijo Martha

- ¿Tienes miedo Gryffindor? – preguntó burlándose

- Nunca – respondió ella con orgullo – únicamente no me fio de tu ineptitud.

- ¿ineptitud?, soy el primero de la clase

- No, yo soy la primera, tu seguramente le pagaras a alguno de tus lameculos para que te haga los deberes – le dijo en un susurro – pero a la hora de la verdad, se demostrará lo patético que eres.

Martha encabezó la marcha y comenzó a caminar por el sendero que partía hacía la izquierda, Orus rodo los ojos y la siguió.

Era muy entrada la noche, Nerón se encontraba mirando por uno de los ventanales de Hogwarts los terrenos, cuando alguien se le acercó por detrás, se trataba de John.

- Ey, Nerón, Ven te tengo preparada una cita con una chica fantástica

- No me interesa John, no pienso quedar con nadie más.

- No puedes cerrarte, si dejas de intentarlo nunca encontraras a tu mitad perfecta

- ¿El banquete?, ignoraba que un sangre limpia de Slytherin conociera la filosofía de Platón.

John se acercó más a nerón

- No todos los Slytherins somos iguales; que haya ido a esa casa no significa que tenga adquiridos todos los valores por los que se mueven – dijo tranquilamente – no debe juzgarse a la gente por lo que los escandalosos hacen, o por un escudo en una túnica.

- Tienes razón – dijo Nerón – no puedo juzgar a la gente por su envoltorio, pero aun así no puedo volver a quedar con nadie durante un tiempo, entiéndelo.

- Lo comprendo amigo – dijo John – lo entiendo perfectamente, ¿estas para tomar unas cañas?

- Eso sí – dijo Nerón tras meditarlo unos segundos

Mientras tanto en el bosque dos alumnos seguían dando vueltas pese a haber conseguido encontrar los ingredientes que buscaban.

- Es tarde y hace frio – dijo Martha – debemos encontrar la salida cuanto antes

- ¿De noche? – inquirió Orus sin hacer ninguna burla – con lo espeso que es este bosque será muy difícil.

- Tenemos que conseguirlo o acabaremos muertos.

- Sería más prudente buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche

Martha lo miro con el ceño fruncido y algo de desconfianza

- Ya, y aprovecharías para matarme

- No Gryffindor, no quiero matarte ¿de donde te sacas eso?

- Me lanzaste una asquerosa serpiente – le dijo con rabia

- Olvida ese duelo quieres – le dijo Orus tranquilamente – centrémonos ahora en sobrevivir a la noche.

- ¿Qué propones? – le preguntó con desconfianza.

- Sigamos caminando hasta encontrar un lugar donde guarecernos

Continuaron caminando hasta dar con un grupo de ramas de arboles juntas, tan juntas que formaban lo que parecía una cueva.

- Esto servirá – afirmo Orus – vamos.

Ambos se cobijaron bajo los árboles, pasaron varías horas sin que ninguno de los dos decidiera dormirse, y cada vez hacía más frío; Orus se acercó a Martha pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Martha con brusquedad.

- No se tu, pero yo paso de morir de frio – respondió Orus – créeme, si pudiera hacer una hoguera sin correr el riesgo de quemar este antiguo bosque lo haría, no me resulta muy agradable contaminarme contigo.

- Eres un imbécil ¿sabes? Y no pienso parar hasta demostrar que fuiste tu quien le hizo lo de la araña a Lionel.

- No fui yo – dijo Orus – si hubiese querido hacerle algo a ese infeliz no me hubiera decantado por el método indirecto.

- No lo creo, tú eres de los que tiran la piedra y esconden la mano

- ¿Te parezco peligroso Gryffindor? – preguntó Orus en tono muy suave y acercándose a Martha hasta que sus labios quedaron prácticamente pegados.

Martha lo separó de un empujón

- Vuelve a tocarme así y tu cara será digna comida de pájaro

- Amenazas mucho, pero eres incapaz de hacerlo.

- ¿Quieres comprobarlo? – pregunto Martha amenazadoramente

- Quizá otro día.

Pasaron así el resto de la noche hasta que lograron dormirse, a la mañana siguiente despertaron entumecidos y abrazados a causa del frio, se dirigieron una mirada de desprecio y se separaron.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que ocurrirá si no aparecemos por clase?

- ¿Te preocupa tu mediocre media Gryffindor?

- No lo es tanto como la tuya

Caminando por el bosque se encontraron con una serpiente, de piel verde intenso como algunos de los venenos más potentes y mirada amenazante.

- No sabía que en este bosque hubiesen serpientes –comentó Orus

- Ya, y yo me lo creo; seguramente sea tu mascota.

- Se me ocurre una forma de salir rápido de este bosque, pero no te va a agradar – dijo Orus y luego cambiando de lenguaje se dirigió a la serpiente – muy buenas, ¿podrías indicarnos la salida del bosque?.

- Por supuesto hablante – respondió la serpiente – no creía las historias de mi abuela sobre hablantes que vivían en esos muros de piedra.

- Somos pocos.

- Entonces seguidme hablante, os sacare de este bosque a ti y a tu amiga

- Gracias – le dijo a la serpiente – sigámosla, ella nos guiara

- ¿Y como sé que no es uno de tus trucos? – pregunto Martha con desconfianza

- Porque todos en el castillo saben donde estamos y si desaparecieras se sabría que yo he tenido algo que ver.

- Eso tiene su punto.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que consiguieron salir del bosque, al otro lado a punto de entrar a buscarlos estaban los profesores de las asignaturas por las que habían tenido que entrar en el bosque, Gabriel Gryffindor y Hestia Hufflepuff.

- Acompañadnos – dijo tranquilamente Gabriel pero con el rostro serio conduciéndolos por los terrenos hasta llegar a su despacho – entrad.

- ¿Que ha pasado?- pregunto Hestia - ¿Cómo es que habéis tardado tanto en regresar?

- Nos perdimos – se apresuró a decir Orus – pero tenemos todas las plantas

- Se hizo muy tarde y pasamos la noche en el bosque, y hasta hace unos minutos no conseguimos encontrar la salida – dijo Martha

- ¿Era una serpiente eso que estaba con vosotros?

- Si, la encontramos en el bosque y le pedí que nos guiara, me pareció lo mejor.

Gabriel se recostó en el asiento mirando a los dos adolescentes, a Orus no podía leerle la mente, pero al entrar en la de su sobrina se confirmo la versión que le habían dado; intercambio una mirada con Hestia y asintió.

- Marchaos a desayunar antes de que empiecen a llegar vuestros compañeros y luego id a arreglaros – dijo Hestia

- Dejad en este armario los ingredientes – dijo Gabriel levantándose de la silla y abriendo uno de los armarios que tenía en el despacho – esta tarde tendréis que elaborar la poción y si os da tiempo hacer el escrito; os recuerdo que queda una semana para la fecha límite de entrega del trabajo.

Ambos alumnos salieron respetuosamente del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de si, Gabriel y Hestia se quedaron por tanto a solas

- Están vivos – comento Hestia - ¿Cuánto les ha faltado para matarse?

- Nada, y eso es raro, hace unos días se batieron en duelo y ahora colaboran tan tranquilamente el uno con el otro.

- Ambos son buenos estudiantes y a ambos les importa su nota

- Cierto – dijo Gabriel acercándose a Hestia y retirándole un mechón de la cara – tan cierto como que eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

Se juntaron más hasta que acabaron besándose.


	10. Un día muy especial

Estaban en la sala de profesores reunidos aquellos profesores que se habían puesto de acuerdo en cuanto al trabajo de colaboración de los alumnos, evidentemente el plazo de entrega había concluido y estaban discutiendo los criterios de evaluación. Gabriel repartió un pergamino a cada profesor pues consideraron que era el más idóneo para encargarse de coordinarlos a todos.

- Bien este es el plan general – dijo y comenzó a explicar lo que ponía en el pergamino – los trabajos serán evaluados sobre 10 y será de la siguiente forma: 1 punto la presentación del trabajo, 2 puntos el contenido del trabajo, 2 puntos la conclusiones

- ¿Y los cinco restantes? – interrumpió Nerón

- Evalúan su capacidad para trabajar en equipo – dijo Hestia con un tono cortante

- Entonces, será mejor que comencemos, cada cual que evalué su asignatura – dijo Gabriel – Hestia vamos a mi despacho.

- Vosotros dos siempre vais juntos – observó Jonh Blake

- Para elaborar pociones se necesita un amplio conocimiento de la Herbología – comentó Edward – de modo que el trabajo de sus asignaturas era en realidad el mismo.

- Por lo que lo evaluaran en conjunto – concluyo Nerón

- Largaos todos de una vez – ordenó Hestia.

Una vez se fueron, Gabriel miro a Hestia divertido

- Eres todo un bichito –le dijo con una sonrisita.

En la sala común de Slytherin, Orus se encontraba estudiando en un rincón cuando se le acerco Marius.

- _Menuda perdida de tiempo, hermanito. ¿De que te sirve invertir tu tiempo con los libros cuando nuestra victoria esta carca?_

_- Veo que hoy estas especialmente muy pagado de ti mismo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que esa victoria de la que hablas esta tan cerca?_

Marius compuso una mueca de disgusto, pero sin dejar de mirar a su hermano con superioridad.

- _He oído que pasaste una noche en el bosque con esa alimaña de Gryffindor_ – comentó fingiendo que realizaba un comentario casual – _lo que no me explico es como es que esta tan enterita._

- _No todos tenemos tu magnifico cerebro, Marius_ – dijo Orus irónicamente.

- _Bueno y ya que te has molestado en dar un paseo por el bosque con ella, habrás conseguido algo de utilidad_

- ¿_A que te refieres?_

_- ¿Cuáles son sus puntos débiles?_

_- ¿De verdad piensas que voy a permitir que te cuelgues la medalla?_

Orus se levantó, cogió sus libros y subió a su habitación cerrando la puerta bruscamente.

Una semana después, desapareció el objetivo del telescopio personal de Hypatia, la profesora de astronomía, ella comunico la desaparición de ese objeto al equipo directivo y este se reunió con todo el profesorado en la sala de profesores.

- Ese objetivo era muy importante – dijo Hypatia – era un regalo muy personal

- Lo encontraremos, no te preocupes – aseguro Plinio.

- Debe haber sido algún alumno – dijo John.

- No me digas – dijo sarcásticamente Hestia.

Godric resoplo

- No me gusta – dijo Godric – pero tenemos que revisar las pertenencias de los alumnos.

- Eso es invadir su intimidad – objeto Gabriel.

- ¿No hay otra solución? – pregunto Edward

- Podríamos convocarlo – propuso Nerón

- Pero eso no atrapara al responsable – dejo Helga muy seria – estoy con Godric, tenemos que hacerlo, no hay otra.

De modo que mientras los alumnos se reunían en el gran comedor por pedido expreso de la directora, llevando su mochila, en la sala contigua Edward y Godric lo preparaban todo para registrar e interrogar a los alumnos.

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron pasando a la sala contigua al gran comedor y vaciaban su mochila ante el equipo directivo; finalmente el objeto robado apareció en la mochila de un chico de Hufflepuff de primer año.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto Godric al asustado alumno - ¿Por qué has cogido esto?

- Yo no lo he cogido – respondió el alumno – no sé que es

- ¿Qué hacia esto en tu mochila?

- No lo sé

- Este pertenece a la profesora Ptolomeo y estaba en tu mochila, ¿Sabes eso lo que significa?

El alumno tragó saliva.

Mientras tanto junto al lago Gabriel y Hestia conversaban.

- Me sorprende que un chico de primer año sea capaz de hacer algo así – manifestó Hestia.

- No creo que haya sido él – dijo Gabriel – si alguien roba algo ¿crees que dejaría consigo las pruebas que lo incriminen?

- ¿Estas diciendo que alguien puso el objetivo del telescopio en su mochila?

- Eso tendría más sentido – dijo Gabriel pensativo – sobretodo teniendo en cuenta lo que ha estado ocurriendo desde principio de curso y quien es el alumno.

- Hijo de muggles – susurro Hestia – en ese caso – dijo levantándose – debemos hablar de nuestras sospechas con el resto, antes de que ocurra algo irremediable.

- Vale, vamos – dijo Gabriel levantándose también.

Juntos se dirigieron de nuevo al interior del castillo.

Al llegar al gran comedor, lo atravesaron y entraron directamente en la sala habilitada para interrogatorios haciendo salir a Godric, quedándose Nerón en la sala con el alumno. Helga, Godric, Edward, Hestia y Gabriel salieron del gran comedor y entraron en la sala de profesores.

- El alumno sigue sin hablar – informo Godric – habrá que expulsarlo.

- Me opongo a eso – dijo Gabriel.

- Y yo – dijeron al mismo tiempo Edward y Hestia.

Godric miro a su hijo fijamente.

- Ese chico…

- Que el objeto apareciera en su mochila no significa que él lo robase – argumentó Gabriel – dime una cosa si en vez de aparecer en la mochila de ese chico hubiese aparecido en cualquier otra, no en la de Martha por ejemplo, ¿creerías que ella lo ha robado?

- ¡Eso es muy diferente!

- En realidad es lo mismo – intervino Helga mirando a Gabriel y a Hestia – vosotros dos sabéis algo o al menos tenéis algo en mente.

- No va a ser tan fácil coger a los culpables – dijo Hestia

- Sospechamos que dados los acontecimientos ocurridos durante lo que llevamos de curso que hay un grupo de alumnos que se dedica a aterrorizar a otros, concretamente a ciertos colectivos – informo Gabriel antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más.

- Debemos pillarlos – dijo Edward en cuanto asimilo la información que le acababan de dar.

- Me gustaría que dijerais como hacerlo – dijo Godric relativamente enfadado

- No se puede hacer nada hasta que cometan un error o alguno de ellos se delate

- Pero podríamos provocar que lo cometieran – dijo Hestia.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Helga

- Ellos querían que el alumno fuera expulsado, pero no se le puede expulsar por algo que no han hecho, aunque podemos hacer creer que lo expulsamos e instruirlo en secreto, podemos meterlo en la sala de los menesteres.

- Y eso les ara confiarse – añadió Gabriel al plan de Hestia – y si se confían bajaran la guardia y cometerán errores.

Godric y Helga se miraron unos instantes antes de asentir sin dejar de mirarse.

- Bien hagámoslo – dijo Helga – espero que funcione y no tengamos que tener a un alumno escondido durante toda su formación.

Horas después en la sala común de Slytherin la gran mayoría de los alumnos participaban en la celebración de la expulsión del alumno impuro de Hufflepuff, a excepción de unos pocos entre los que estaba Orus Slytherin que permanecían sentados tranquilamente en un rincón. Por otra parte los alumnos del resto de casas estaban cabreadísimos.

El 14 de febrero llegó, varias lechuzas cruzaron el aire en dirección a sus distintos destinatarios entregándoles poemas y cartas muy tiernas. Una de esas lechuzas se acercó a Martha dejándole una carta sobre el regazo. Martha la abrió. Dentro del sobre habían dos cosas, un colgante con forma de león en el cual se podía apreciar que era de artesanía manual y un mensaje; el mensaje decía así:

Hola pequeña Gryffindor, solo quería desearte un Feliz Día de San Valentín. Firmado: Pronto lo sabrás.

Martha se quedo mirando la carta y el colgante extrañada ¿Quién se lo había enviado?¿y porque? eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban su mente. Nadie a excepción de los compañeros de casa que estaban a su alrededor se percato del suceso; Martha se colocó el colgante y se guardó la nota anónima junto a la que había recibido anteriormente.

Aquella tarde, la paso en la sala común sola en un rincón reflexionando.

La misma noche de San Valentín, en el despacho de dirección Godric y Helga estaban tumbados frente al fuego con diferentes fuentes de comida por alrededor.

- Hacia tiempo que quería hacer esto – dijo Godric sonriendo mientras cogía un pedacito de fruta, se lo ponía en la boca y se acercaba lentamente a Helga besándola y pasándole el trozo de fruta con el beso.

Cuando Helga trago la fruta, se quedo mirando a Godric como si fuera lo único que veía

- Me toca – dijo cogiendo un trozo de fruta.

En otra parte del castillo, estaban Nerón y John hablando, Nerón estaba muy desanimado.

- ¿Sabes lo que puede ayudarte? – le pregunto John – ven conmigo.

Se llevo a Nerón a una de las torres del castillo saliendo al exterior y se puso a gritar

- ¡Odio tener que aparentar!, ¡odio que me juzguen por haber sido Slytherin! y ¡odio no poder decir siempre lo que siento! – se giro hacia Nerón y le hablo en el tono habitual, sin gritos de por medio – ves, a veces con esto te descargas, y como estas arriba del todo nadie puede oírte.

Nerón al principio lo miro alucinado, pero luego cuando le llego el turno inspiro profundamente.

- ¡Odio estar solo!¡odio que ninguna relación me haya funcionado!¡Odio el día de San Valentín! – cuando termino de desahogarse sonrió mas aliviado, pero había algo a lo que no podía dejar de darle vueltas – Porque, ¿Por qué todas las chicas me dejan?¿que es lo que hago mal?¿que es lo que tengo de malo?

John se quedo mirándolo mientras pensaba en que decir

- No lo sé, no creo que sea culpa tuya que no te salgan bien las cosas con las chicas, simplemente… - se detuvo, no podía decirle eso

- Simplemente ¿Qué?

John trago saliva

- Quizá las chicas no sean lo tuyo – dijo al fin

Nerón se quedo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido analizando lo que John acababa de decirle

- No puede ser – dijo confuso.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante más elegante de Hogsmeade, Gabriel y Hestia disfrutaban de una romántica cena; durante la misma ninguno de los dos hablo demasiado, pues en la mayoría de ocasiones no necesitaban palabras para poder entenderse, únicamente una mirada. Casi al finalizar la cena, cuando estaban por el postre, en el de Hestia apareció un circulo dorado que encajaba en su dedo, ella levantó la mirada perpleja para encontrarse con los profundos ojos azules de Gabriel y su cálida sonrisa.

- No se me ocurría otra forma mejor de pedírtelo – le dijo levantándose y acercándose a donde estaba ella para arrodillarse a su lado – Hestia Hufflepuff, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Hestia lo miro fijamente y sonrió; lanzándose a los brazos de Gabriel.

- Por supuesto que quiero.

Una semana después, en el gran come anunciaron un evento, el último día de febrero se realizaría un baile de disfraces, cada cual podía disfrazarse de lo que quisiera.


	11. La fiesta

El resto del mes de febrero pasó lentamente, las tensiones entre alumnos como venia sucediendo desde principio de curso eran cada vez mayores y mas evidentes; por fortuna durante aquellos días todo se mantuvo en calma, demasiado en calma para el gusto de Gabriel, quien al igual que Hestia pensaba que aquello acabaría estallando cuando fuera demasiado tarde, una tarde hablaban de ello en la misma colina donde hacia unos años habían hecho una carrera de trineos

- Si al menos pudiéramos averiguar quienes son podríamos vigilarlos – comento Hestia haciendo referencia al grupo que ataca a los hijos de los muggles – pero están demasiado bien organizados, como si alguien los manejara, como si no fueran más que peones de un tablero de ajedrez.

- ¿En quien piensas?

- En quien maneja a esos imbéciles encapuchados que atacaron Hogsmeade a principio de curso.

- ¿Crees que alguno de ellos este en el colegio?

- Lo sé es absurdo, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa.

Gabriel sonrió y se acercó a Hestia lentamente acercando su mano derecha acariciándole la cara suavemente; la miro tiernamente

- Tengamos paciencia – dijo – quien quiera que este detrás de esto acabará cometiendo un error y si lo pillamos, entonces tendremos al resto.

- Siempre dices lo mismo – sonrió ella inclinando la cabeza hacia él y apoyándola en su hombro, permitiendo que él la abrazase.

- Será mejor que regresemos

Juntos caminaron hacia el castillo bajando la colina cogidos de la mano.

Unos días después, por la noche profesores y alumnos se concentraron en el gran comedor para al baile de disfraces; Martha apareció en la fiesta con un vestido rojo oscuro y una máscara ocultándole en rostro, muchos se quedaron mirándola; la mayoría de chicas iban vestidas de princesas y los chicos de príncipes. Hestia le había pedido a Gabriel su capa, mientras que Gabriel se había vestido con un pantalón ni fino ni grueso azul y una camiseta de la misma tela y color de manga corta; ambas prendas imitaban algo que había vivido en el futuro, pero estaban realizadas manualmente; después de la cena, estos dos se marcharon a los invernaderos viendo que todo estaba bastante tranquilo.

Lionel se encontraba en un pasillo del sexto piso de regreso a la sala común, podría haber ido por el camino más directo, pero necesitaba estar tiempo a solas para aclarar su mente, cuando estaba a mitad del pasillo, una sombra apareció por la esquina.

- ¡Slytherin! – exclamó con una mezcla de desprecio, desconfianza y desconcierto

- Me llamo Orus, pero Slytherin me vale – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pasear

- Ya, sé que tramas algo´; eso explica que no hayas estado en la fiesta

- Bueno, y según tu que estoy tramando – Orus no sabía que le impulsaba a hacer ese comentario, por lo normal no solía responder a comentarios de ese tipo – ah, ya se, buscando a un leoncito que me pregunte que hago.

Lionel se quedó mirándolo fijamente fulminándolo, Orus abrió la boca para decir algo más cuando se oyó un grito en un pasillo contiguo; ambos se miraron fijamente y salieron a paso apresurado por el pasillo hacia el lugar donde sonaba el grito, al llegar allí ambos se quedaron parados; Marius estaba atacando a una persona, una persona que ambos conocían; Lionel iba la lanzarse sobre Marius , pero Orus fue más rápido, lanzó un desmaius no verbal dejándose llevar por su instinto como pocas veces hacía.

- Vamos – dijo Orus pasando por encima de la persona desmayada con cuidado de no pisarla, acercándose a la persona que hace pocos segundos esta siendo torturada –saquémosla de aquí, se de un lugar seguro – al no recibir respuesta de ningún tipo, Orus se giro hacia su interlocutor – Lionel, hay que darse prisa, sígueme

- ¿Qué es lo que le ha hecho tu hermano a Martha?

- Aquí no, necesito el mejor lugar para invertir esto – dijo en un tono muy serio – si no podría ser fatal.

- ¿A que te refieres?

Orus se mantuvo en silencio hasta llegar al séptimo piso

- A que ese hechizo es muy peligroso, sobretodo si juegas a modificarlo sin saber lo que estas haciendo.

Entraron en una sala que Lionel no había visto nunca; la sala contaba con una cama con su correspondiente cómoda una estantería de libros junto a un sillón cerca del fuego, también contaba con un armario para las pociones, un laboratorio de pociones y un escritorio.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunto Lionel

- Ni idea, solo sé que se transforma en lo que yo quiera y que nadie puede encontrarme aquí.

Dejó a Martha en la cama colocando la varita de esta en la como, y luego saco la suya, apuntando hacia Martha comenzó a susurrar unas palabras tratando de anular los efectos de la maldición, y deseando al mismo tiempo que todo saliera bien; cuando terminó se guardo la varita y miro a Lionel

- Voy a buscar unos ingredientes, no tardaré en volver

- ¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa?

- No lo sabes

Salió por la puerta de la sala y Lionel quedo al cuidado de Martha.

En un principio no supo a donde dirigirse, ¿debería pedir ayuda o solventarlo por su cuenta? No sabía que hacer, ni a quien acudir ¿habría alguien en aquel lugar dispuesto a ayudarle? ¿Habría alguien en quien pudiese confiar?, no lo sabia; caminando lo más aprisa que podía, sin ningún tipo de reparo en llamar la atención se encamino a los terrenos, no había tiempo de hacer una incursión al bosque por lo que tendría que coger lo que necesitase de los invernaderos y rezar para que la profesora de herbología, Hestia Hufflepuff no se percatase de que le faltaban algunas plantas. Camino ocultándose entre las sombras de la noche, pues una cosa era caminar por los pasillos de noche, cosa que podía justificar con su estatus de prefecto y otra muy diferente salir a los terrenos; llego a los invernaderos y entro sigilosamente aunque sin percatarse piso una ramilla que había en el suelo.

Rápidamente de detrás de un estante salieron Gabriel y Hestia, ella iba despeinada y él con la camisa desabrochada, Orus se quedo mirándolos estático ¿Qué debía hacer?¿contarles lo sucedido o hacerles creer que necesitaba ingredientes para practicar para el próximo examen de pociones a sabiendas de que esos dos profesores conocían al dedillo el uso de cada una de esas plantas en las pociones? Decidió actuar racionalmente.

- No esperaba que hubiese nadie aquí a estas horas – comento – pero casi que mejor, ha ocurrido algo… no se como describirlo – dijo algo nervioso, lo cual era raro en él – mi hermano ha… ha intentado matar a tu sobrina – dijo mirando a Gabriel a los ojos – ella esta bien por ahora pero muy débil, la he dejado con ese amigo suyo, Lionel creo que se llama, en un sitio que se transforma siempre en lo que yo quiero.

Gabriel, muy serio abandono la estancia rápidamente, Hestia se quedo mirando al alumno unos instantes, Orus sabía que no debía retirarse a menos que la profesora se lo indicase.

- Coge las plantas que necesites – dijo al fin tras deducir lo que el muchacho había ido a hacer a los invernaderos – pero la próxima vez acude a algún profesor.

Orus rio irónicamente mientras recogía las plantas al escuchar lo que Hestia decía

- El caso es profesora que al igual que Lionel no sabe si fiarse de mi o no, ¿Cómo se yo de quien puedo fiarme?

- ¿No eres demasiado joven para ser tan desconfiado?

- Puede, no es desconfianza, es prudencia.

- ¿Has terminado? – Preguntó deseosa de ver como estaba marta

- Si

Orus regreso con las plantas que necesitaba, Hestia se quedo helada cuando las vio, la mezcla de esas plantas era muy potente y peligrosa, debía hacerse de una forma muy precisa, pero lo que más la asusto fue la utilidad de esa combinación de plantas en una poción, pues era para contrarrestar los efectos de un hechizo, un hechizo que una vez Salazar Slytherin lanzo sobre su madre, hechizo que pudo haberla matado.

- ¿Cómo es que conocéis tu y tu hermano ese hechizo? – dijo preguntando algo bastante obvio.

Orus se quedo mirándola pues se preguntaba como ella lo conocía cuando según su abuelo cuando se lo enseños a Marius y a él les aseguro que poca gente lo conocía.

- Profesora, no es necesario que se lo diga, creo que ambos sabemos de quien lo he aprendido

- ¿Qué sabes de la primera vez que fue usado?

- Mi abuelo me dijo que si no lo hubiesen interrumpido el resultado hubiese sido diferente y quien lo contrarresto tubo mucha suerte – respondió – solo espero que la poción la ayude a recuperarse antes y mejor.

Hestia asintió, estaba asustada y conmocionada por lo que acababa de oír, pero procuro que no se le notara.

- Sera mejor que regresemos al castillo

Mientras tanto, Nerón caminaba medio dormido por los pasillos de la escuela cuando tropezó con un bulto en el suelo; enfoco al bulto con la linterna y vio que era un alumno de la casa Slyterin, era Marius Slytherin, que se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo; lo examino rápidamente para concluir que estaba bajo los efectos de un potente hechizo aturdidor. Con la varita lo elevo en el aire y lo condujo a la enfermería donde la enfermera aplico el contrahechizo aunque el muchacho no despertó en el momento, le llevaría varias horas según la enfermera debido a la potencia del hechizo inicial. Nerón salio de la enfermería subiendo a direccion para informar de lo ocurrido

En la sala de los menesteres, Gabriel examinaba a Martha, esa quietud, esa respiración superficial unido a la descripción que le estaba dando Lionel hizo que sintiera una gran rabia, unas ganas de coger al desgraciado que le había hecho eso y de aplastarlo, pues había reconocido el hechizo que ese Slytherin le había lanzado a su sobrina, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo estudiándolo, incluso después de que pasara el momento de peligro, después de que la persona a la que se lo habían lanzado se recuperase. Miro el rostro de su sobrina y decidió contener su ira, pues era muy consciente, quizá más que ningún otro que no podía permitirse hacer un movimiento precipitado.

- Por lo que veo el hechizo a comenzado a contrarrestarse – comento Gabriel más para si mismo que para cualquier otro que hubiese en la habitación

- Ha sido Orus – dijo Lionel – dijo que iba a buscar los ingredientes para una poción – añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Entonces Orus ¿ataco a su propio hermano?

- Sí, fue todo muy rápido, saco la varita y lo único que pude ver fue un destello rojo y al Marius Slytherin desplomarse – concreto Lionel – Orus ni siquiera pronunció ninguna palabra y su rostro… estaba endurecido, por un momento me pareció capaz de matar a su hermano por como lo miraba, había algo más que rabia en sus ojos parecía como odio, pero no llegaba a serlo…

- Ira – dijo Gabriel – por lo que describes debió sentir ira en ese momento y dejar que esta controlase sus actos.

Al poco, entraron en la sala Orus y Hestia, Gabriel se fijo en que Orus llevaba consigo las plantas necesarias para la poción y que este lo miraba

- Creo que necesitaré ayuda – admitió Orus

Gabriel asintió y le indico que se acercara; entre los dos decidieron preparar la poción mientras Hestia acompañaba a Lionel a su sala común completamente en silencio, pensativa; al cabo de unos minutos regreso.

- ¿Cómo va?

- La poción hirviendo, marta sigue igual – informo Gabriel

- Él debería irse también a dormir

- Cierto aunque antes quiero hacer una par de cosas – dijo Gabriel girándose y acercándose Orus – necesito que me entregues los recuerdos de lo sucedido esta noche.

Orus lo miro con recelo pero accedió finalmente y permitió que Gabriel tomara esos recuerdos

- ¿Algo más profesor?

- Sostén tu varita apuntándome

Orus extrañado lo hizo

- Gabiel ¿Qué…?

- Tranquila Hestia, solo voy a borrar las huellas de sus últimos hechizos; necesitara un momento de silencio

Tras un par de minutos Gabriel anuncio que el procedimiento estaba terminado

- ¿Por qué…?

- Porque ambos sabemos lo mucho que te conviene que tu hermano o tu abuelo se enteren de lo que acabas de hacer – dijo Hestia que acababa de entender lo que Gabriel pretendía.

- Gracias profesores

- Ve a dormir, si alguien te pregunta, te he requerido yo para una labor de prefecto – dijo Gabriel

Orus hizo una leve reverencia y abandono la estancia.

Poco después, Gabriel decidió ir a informar a dirección de lo sucedido mientras Hestia se quedaba cuidando de Martha.

Al día siguiente bajaros a la enfermería el equipo directivo y varios profesores; Marius se quedo mirándolos con cautela, pues no entendía que los traía a todos a la enfermería, o si que lo entendía pero no quería entenderlo.

- Puede sostener su varita alumno – dijo fríamente Godric Gryffindor.

Marius obedeció, pues no le quedaba otra, quedando altamente sorprendido cuando del interior de su varita salió el hechizo que lanzo sobre Martha

- Estas expulsado – sentencio Helga – recogerás tus cosas cuando tus compañeros estén en clase.

- ¿Y que pasa con el que me ataco? – Protesto Marius - ¿vais a darle un premio?

- Quien te ataco cumplirá su castigo, por supuesto – dijo Edward tranquilo aunque internamente pensaba que debían haberle hecho más que desmayarlo.

- Esto no va a quedar así – juro Marius – Os arrepentiréis de esto, llegará un día que vosotros y vuestro patético colegio paguéis por todo esto, llegara vuestro juicio final.

Los profesores se marcharon de la enfermería a desayunar, mientras caminaban al gran comedor, John se mentalizaba para la tarea de acompañar a su amable exestudiante a la sala común a que recogiera sus cosas y a hablar con Orus sobre eso de atacar a la gente por la espalda aunque sea por una causa justa, en el fondo John pensaba que Orus había actuado bien, aunque tenía que darle la charla igualmente.

En cuanto los alumnos se enteraron de la expulsión de Marius se armó un gran revuelo, en la mesa de la casa Slytherein estaban todos rabiosos a excepción de Orus que a pesar de mantener el semblante tranquilo lamentaba el camino que había seguido su hermano, pues a su juicio, su hermano mayor se había convertido en alguien más peligroso que su abuelo e incluso que Ophiucus padre de ellos e hijo de Salazar.

En el resto de mesas todos estaban celebrando su marcha como si celebrasen una victoria en algún toreo o haber sido declarados los mejores del año.

Orus capto la mirada de Lionel, ambos eran conscientes de que esa expulsión y la posterior celebración dejaba las cosas igual de peligrosas que antes, pues muchos estudiantes de la casa Slytherin probablemente querrán vengarse por haber perdido un líder; el intercambio de miradas entre esos dos estudiantes no pareció pasar desapercibida a Hestia y Gabriel.

- Esos dos parecen entenderse – comento Gabriel.

- Bueno, esperemos que no sea una tregua momentánea.


	12. Destapando

**Capitulo 12. Destapando.**

Los días pasaron y todo Hogwarts se había enterado de lo sucedido o al menos parcialmente; que Martha había sido atacada y que Marius Slytherin había sido expulsado, pero desconocían lo que había sucedido entre medias y si alguien más estaba relacionado, ningún profesor daba ninguna información al respecto y por supuesto tanto Orus como Lionel habían acordado guardar silencio. Ambos alumnos se juntaban últimamente en una zona de poca circulación de gente en el castillo, se juntaban para conversar, conocer al otro para ver si era de confianza. Aquel día Orus le entrego a Lionel unos apuntes redactados con una letra distinta a la que solía emplear y muy similar a la de Lionel.

- ¿Y esto?

- Martha necesitara ponerse al día cuando despierte, he imitado tu letra para que no sepa que son míos

- ¿Ella conoce tu letra?

- Tuvimos que hacer juntos el trabajo de pociones y herbología.

- Ah, ya me acuerdo – dijo Lionel – y has imitado mi letra para que acepte estudiar de estos apuntes.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Según su tío mejor, ¿Cómo es que no has ido a verla? y no me salgas con eso de que no te importa

- No creo que mi presencia sea grata

- ¿Y eso porque?

- Soy un Slytherin

Orus se levanto y se marcho, dejando a Lionel en el pasillo antes de que este pudiera replicar.

Estaba Orus sentado en la sala común de Slytherin, como siempre leyendo algún libro o estudiando, de vez en cuando se le acercaban alumnos preguntándole sobre las reuniones del selecto club que tenía el hermano, uno de ellos le comento algo de reunirse para planear una venganza por la expulsión de su líder; Orus se quedo pensativo y una vez se alejaron de él, murmuró en lengua pársel.

- _Ya es hora de clausurar el acto._

Se recorto en la silla reflexionando, ¿Cuál era la mejor forma de parar todo esto sin levantar sospechas?, tendría que pensar detenidamente en eso.

Una semana después, Martha ya estaba recuperada y se dirigía a la última clase de la tarde, sus compañeros le había estado haciendo preguntas sobre lo ocurrido, pero ella solo podía recordar que la atacaron por la espalda y reconocer la voz de quien la ataco, aunque sospechaba que había alguien más implicado, alguien que era mucho más inteligente que Marius Slytherin. Lionel había estado muy cerca de ella durante ese tiempo y Martha no comprendía la razón, era como si se hubiera autoproclamado su escolta; por muchas veces que le preguntara no le daba una respuesta concreta, parecía estar ocultándole algo. Al llegar a la segunda planta vio salir a Orus de la biblioteca y sin pensárselo dos veces apretó el paso hasta llegar a su altura, derribándolo de un puñetazo partiéndole el labio con el puñetazo.

Orus miro hacia arriba tratando de descifrar la mirada de Martha, en ella había ira y desprecio, puro odio. La gente que se encontraba en el pasillo se quedo mirándolos, parecían esperar a que se iniciara una pelea, Orus se levanto recogiendo su mochila y tras romper el contacto visual comenzó a caminar para largarse del lugar.

- ¡Eso vete! – grito Martha – es lo único que sabes hacer cobarde

Orus ignoro el comentario y se marcho a la sala común, dejando de asistir a clase, total una clase más, una clase menos no iba a marcar la diferencia

A la mañana siguiente, un sábado lluvioso, Lionel salió de la sala común de Gryffindor después de dejar a Martha poniéndose al día , a buscar a Orus pues aún estaba aturdido por lo sucedido la tarde anterior, finalmente lo encontró en el aula vacía donde solían reunirse.

- Hola – saludó al entrar

- Esperaba estar solo el día de hoy

- ¿Porque?

- Quizá sea la consecuencia de ser quien soy

- No tiene porque, deberías decirle la verdad

- ¿Crees que me escucharía? –pregunto irónicamente – el puñetazo lo dijo todo.

- Un momento de ira no quiere decir….

- Ni siquiera tu deberías estar aquí – le dijo –me llevaba bien con ella y mi hermano la ataco.

- ¿Piensas que me van a atacar por llevarme bien contigo?

- Pienso que todo el que esta cerca de mi termina mal por ser quien soy

- Eso es una estupidez

- Es la realidad, al igual que tu no te declaras porque tienes miedo de que te rechace y perder la amistad que tienes con ella – le dijo de mala gana – eres idiota por conformarte únicamente con ser su amigo y estar eternamente con la duda de si ella siente algo por ti.

Orus abandonó el aula dejando a Lionel entre confundido y sorprendido. Poco después la puerta se volvió a abrir y apareció Martha.

- He visto a esa rata marcharse de aquí – dijo - ¿te ha hecho algo, Lionel?

- No, solo estábamos hablando

- ¿De que?

- No importa

- Lionel, no te acerques a él, ese tipo es muy peligroso, no hay más que ver de donde proviene

- ¿Desde cuando llevar un apellido o pertenecer a una familia decide quien eres?

- ¿Lo defiendes? – preguntó - ¿Cómo puedes…?

- No debería contártelo

- ¿Contarme que?

- Solo puedo decirte que Orus no tuvo nada que ver en tu ataque – respondió – no puedo decirte más.

- Ya, y eso lo sabes ¿Por qué…?

- Porque yo estaba con él cuando te atacaron

- Explícate – le dijo Martha muy seria – y cuéntamelo todo.

Lionel suspiro resignado y comenzó a contarle a Martha todo lo sucedido aquella noche, la forma en la que intervino Orus; entró en detalles parciales de las conversaciones que habían tenido y le conto los apuntes con la letra falsificada. Martha se apoyó en la pared al escuchar el relato de Lionel.

- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?

- Ambos convenimos que era mejor que nadie supiera lo que había ocurrido en su totalidad

- Tengo que hablar con él – dijo Martha – se llevó un inmerecido puñetazo

- No lo hagas – le dijo - no dio ninguna razón para no revelar nada, pero supongo que la historia de Caín y Abel en su familia estará tan bien vista como en el resto.

- Entonces solo tengo que odiarlo, no puedo hacer eso

Lionel compuso una triste sonrisa

- Regresemos a la sala común

- Vale, pero me tienes que contar de que habéis hablado antes de que saliera

- De nada relevante, simplemente me ha llamado idiota, la razón de eso no tengo ni idea.

Ambos abandonaron el aula dirigiéndose a su sala común.

Orus estaba frente a la puerta del despacho de Gabriel, no sabía si tocar o no tocar, finalmente respiro hondo y decidió hacer lo correcto, dio tres golpes a la puerta, al escuchar un adelante procedente del interior del despacho abrió lo puerta y entro en él. Aparte de Gabriel, estabas también en el despacho Hestia.

- Tengo algo que contaros – dijo – supongo que sabéis que hay un grupo de alumnos sembrando el pánico entre cierto sector de alumnos de la escuela – los dos profesores le miraron interrogantes – sé que tendría que haber venido antes, pero tengo información sobre ese grupo, mi hermano era el líder y me vi obligado a pertenecer a él.

Gabriel y Hestia intercambiaron una mirada, para luego mirar fijamente a Orus; Gabriel le indico con una mano que se sentara. Orus comenzó a contarlo todo proporcionándoles datos de sus miembros y las actividades poco lícitas del grupo.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que nos cuentas las cosas con cuentagotas? – pregunto Hestia

- No lo hago, simplemente me ha parecido el mejor momento, antes de que decidan actuar

- ¿Es que tu no los manejas?

- No, era Marius quien lo hacía; yo solo me limitaba a estar.

Gabriel lo miro fijamente

- ¿Estas dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo, Orus?

- Si – dijo tras meditarlo unos instantes

- Bien, debes convocar una reunión de ese grupo; el resto déjanoslo a nosotros.

- De acuerdo profesor

- Una cosa más Orus, no debe parecer que has sido tu quien ha movido ficha, al menos que quieras descubrirte totalmente ya.

- Se bien que hacer profesor, le mantendré informado.

De modo que bien entrada la noche, Orus se coló en la habitación donde dormía el mejor amigo de su hermano y deposito una carta supuestamente escrita por Marius; en ella decía que convocase una reunión del grupo en pleno para elegir a un nuevo líder y que él era la única persona en la que podía depositar su confianza. La trampa estaba tendida, ahora solo necesitaba que los ratones olieran el queso y acudieran al banquete. Una vez hecho esto regreso a su habitación "al parecer se esta convirtiendo en costumbre falsificar la letra de los demás".

A la mañana siguiente, el gran e inteligentísimo amigo de su hermano se le acerco en la sala común antes de ir a desayunar.

- Marius me ha enviado una carta

- Genial, bien por ti, debe admirarte

- Veras es que lo que me pide en la carta me parece raro, pudiendo habérselo pedido a otra persona.

- Si mi hermano te ha enviado una carta pidiéndote algo en concreto es por algo – respondió Orus – porque no aprovechas para hacer algo útil como lo que quiera que te haya pedido

- ¿Tu no sabes lo que me ha pedido? – pregunto suspicaz

- Quizá lo que no sepa es porque la gente se empeña en ser tan discreta cuando le piden indiscreción – dijo irónicamente.

- Bien, me alegra que Marius deposite su confianza en mi – dijo – será esta semana a la misma hora, como siempre– añadió el amigo de Marius refiriéndose a la fecha en que se realizaría la reunión, era domingo, ósea, el viernes que viene a las 8h – esta tarde enviare el mensaje a los demás.

Aquella tarde cuando vio que los otros miembros habían recibido el mensaje y leyó en sus mentes que el contenido del día y hora era el mismo que le había dicho el amigo de su hermano esa mañana, escribió una rápida nota en un trozo de pergamino y salió de la sala común hacia la lechuceria, así cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que le enviaba una carta a su familia, su abuelo o su hermano, o una dirigida a ambos; pero el mensaje era para Gabriel, el profesor de pociones.

Gabriel estaba en la sala de profesores con Hestia, Edward, Hypatia y Plinio cuando la lechuza entro por la ventana depositando una nota frente a él; la abrió y leyó el breve reporte para luego sonreír medio riendo.

- ¿Qué pone?

- "EL ratón ha catado el queso, el banquete será el viernes a la salida de la luna, los comensales irán de negro y entraran por la luz alada que se convertirá en uno caído cuando caiga" – leyó Gabriel para luego tirar la nota al fuego – ingenioso mensaje ¿cierto?

- ¿Viernes a la salida de la luna? – Pregunto Plinio – ¿No podía darte un mensaje claro?

- El viernes la luna sale a las 8h – informo Hypatia

- ¿Y que es eso de la luz y los caídos? – Pregunto Edward

- Eso no tiene sentido – dijo Hypatia.

- Hay muchas criaturas que tienen alas – comentó Plinio

- No se refiere a eso – dijo Gabriel – se refiere a un ser místico que tiene alas y que las pierde al caer en la oscuridad.

- En uno de los pasillos subterráneos de las mazmorras hay un retrato de un ángel – menciono Hestia que hacia tiempo que había llegado a la misma conclusión que Gabriel - Un ángel como entrada secreta – añadió en tono irónico.

- Entonces solo nos queda planificar que vamos a hacer para atraparlos – dijo Edward

- Si – coincidió Hestia – pongámonos a ello

Los cinco se juntaron en grupo diseñando la estrategia para atrapar a esos alumnos con no tan nobles intenciones.

Estaba Orus en la sala común viendo como los diferentes miembros del club no tan secreto ahora iban saliendo de la sala común, ninguno le dijo nada; abrió la mochila para sacar sus apuntes cuando dentro de ella encontró un pequeño paquete rectangular, extrañado lo cogió y abrió con precaución. En su interior había un colgante, lo examino con cuidado y al no hallar muestra alguna de maldición o artes oscuras en él, se lo puso; al hacerlo sintió un ligero y agradable calor. Sonrió mirando admirando el colgante y preguntándose quien podría habérselo regalado.

Nerón estaba en su despacho preparando un examen cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y entró John.

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo – y no voy a permitir que sigas esquivándome sin al menos contarme porque.

- No sé de que me estas hablando

- Me has estado evitando, desde la última conversación que tuvimos.

- Necesito pensar John, por favor dame tiempo para que pueda responderte a todo lo que quieras.

- De acuerdo, ya sabes donde encontrarme – le dijo John con una sonrisa – ah, un consejo, tratándose de un examen de evaluación, quizá debieras poner una pregunta de más nivel para que solo los alumnos excepcionales puedan sacar el diez.

Habían pasado toda la semana planeando como atrapar a los alumnos responsables; Plinio, Gabriel y Hestia se escondieron dentro del cuarto; mientras que los otros tres, Hypatia, Plinio y Edward se prepararon para bloquear las vías de escape colocándose estratégicamente en los puntos de salida de la sala oculta; todos ellos empleando encantamientos desilusionadores.

Esperaron a que los integrantes del grupo entraran en el lugar de reunión, tenían la información de cuantos eran, y esperaron pues los tres profesores que estaban fuera sabían que algunos alumnos intentarían huir por lo que su misión era detenerlos evitando que se largaran.

En el interior del aula, Gabriel y Hestia intercambiaron una mirada, era el momento, con la varita provocaron un temblor en la sala que derribo a algunos de los presentes, la gran mayoría y lanzaron unas sogas para contenerlos.

- No os movías –ordeno Gabriel – las manos en alto y las varitas en el suelo

- ¡Corred! – dijo uno de los alumnos mientras se liaba a maldiciones con los profesores que no tardaron en reducirlo, pues no tenían que preocuparse por los cinco que se escaparon ya que alguno de los otros tres profesores se encargarían de capturarlos.

- Vosotros y vuestros compañeros huidos nos acompañareis a dirección – dijo Hestia – el equipo directivo tomara la evidente resolución de expulsaros del colegio.

Los alumnos atrapados miraban a los profesores con rabia y desprecio.


	13. El colgante

**Capitulo 13. El colgante**

Marius estaba en su habitación en casa de su abuelo cuando recibió una carta que lo alarmó bastante, en ella le contaban que habían atrapado a todo el grupo y que solo una persona se había librado de ser atrapado porque no había acudido, además de mencionarle que todos los integrantes habían sido expulsados; todavía seguía un poco cabreado por su propia expulsión pero no era estúpido, esa carta comenzó a atar cabos. Enfadado bajo a hablar con su abuelo quien acababa de terminar una importante reunión de negocios como él los llamaba.

- _¡Es un traidor! _– entro gritando en el despacho de su abuelo

- _¿Qué quieres decir?, te sugiero que hables como tu estirpe indica y no como un bullicioso descerebrado._

_- Acabo de recibir una carta del grupo anti muggles que organice en el colegio, los han cogido a todos, al parecer "alguien" les proporciono la información para que pudieran capturarlos y curiosamente a mi me dejaron inconsciente con un hechizo muy potente y dudo que fuera un profesor_

_- Fuiste muy imprudente al hacer eso Marius, aunque fue divertido_

_- Pero, ¿Qué pasa con lo que te he dicho? Hay un traidor y creo que ha estas alturas ya sabes a quien me refiero._

_- Porque piensas que tu hermano tiene algo que ver en que tu y tu grupo seáis tan idiotas de dejaros capturar._

_- Orus ha tenido muchas oportunidades de librarse de esa Gryffindor sin levantar sospechas, sin embargo parecía preocupado por estar en buenos términos con ella_

Salazar levanto permaneció inmutable aunque estaba planteándose la teoría de Marius

- _Marius, a parte de eso que me acabas de decir ¿hay algo más que te haga sospechar de tu hermano?_

_- Es el único del grupo que no fue capturado y no se presento a la supuesta reunión que yo mande convocar_

_- ¿Mandaste convocar una reunión desde aquí?_

_- No, alguien le hizo creer a uno de mis mejores hombres de confianza que le había enviado una carta con esa petición_

_- Esta bien, tendré en consideración esto, ahora retírate._

Salazar contemplo Marius se marchaba del despacho y relajo la expresión, no podía comprender como su otro nieto, Orus, se podía haber echado a perder, tras unos instantes de reflexión cogió pergamino y pluma y comenzó a escribirle una carta a quien había dado la espalda a la familia, una carta disfrazada del habitual tono que usaba con sus nietos, pues no quería levantar sospechas. Tras escribirla y mandarla se acercó al fuego ya tenía pensado cual sería su siguiente paso.

Unos días más tarde, el gran comedor se encontraba a rebosar, como era costumbre las lechuzas con el correo entraron en el gran comedor, repartiendo el correo a sus destinatarios; uno de estos destinatarios se tensó, pues no era habitual que recibiera cartas, nada habitual. Orus miro con desconfianza a la lechuza y cogió la carta guardándola sin abrirla, pues quería asegurarse antes de que no contenía nada peligroso; quizá se estuviera comportando de manera paranoica, pero con la gente de la que estaba rodeado ser excesivamente cauto nuca estaba de más. Se levantó de la mesa avanzando a paso rígido, nadie a excepción de Lionel que estaba muy preocupado por su nuevo amigo se percató de eso; pues, el resto de estudiantes estaba ocupado conversando, comiendo y riendo.

Quedaba unos treinta minutos para el inicio de las clases, Orus entro en la sala común y aprovecho que estaba desértica para examinar el sobre, al verificar que no había nada peligroso en el abrió la carta, era una carta de su abuelo.

_Estimado Orus,_

_Hace mucho que no conversamos y me gustaría saber cómo van las cosas en Hogwarts_, _espero que no tengas problemas para reunirte conmigo el sábado al atardecer, de este modo podríamos conversar sobre nuestros planes hacia Hogwarts._

_Por otro lado, como ya habrás deducido, con la expulsión de Hogwarts de tu habilidoso hermano, eres tú quien es ahora el líder de nuestra noble casa; sé que no es necesario recordártelo pero debes estar a la altura de ese cargo y guiarlos a todos a la obtención de nuestro propósito; ese es otro punto que quisiera tratar contigo en la cena del Sábado, pasare a recogerte en la plaza pequeña de Hogsmeade._

_Atentamente tu maestro y abuelo, Salazar Slytherin._

Arrogo la carta al fuego, era mejor que nadie supiera de ella, traería muchas preguntas esa carta, se levantó y se dirigió a clase, no se había terminado el desayuno y ciertamente se le habían quitado las ganas de terminárselo, mientras caminaba por el pasillo se preguntaba por qué su abuelo no podía esperar a las vacaciones para mantener esa charla que quería mantener con él según la carta y al mismo tiempo percatándose de que tendría que asistir el día indicado a la hora indicada lo quisiera o no.

El resto de la semana no estuvo atento a las clases, solo esperaba que llegase el sábado y la conversación que no tenía ganas de mantener por el momento.

El sábado por la tarde, Orus se rezago aprovechando una de las excursiones a Hogsmeade para permanecer en el pueblo; Lionel que estaba pendiente de él durante la semana se percató de ello y lo siguió manteniéndose escandido para que no lo viera nadie.

Orus llegó al lugar indicado en la carta y espero, podía notar la fresca brisa consecuencia de la poca potencia para calentar del sol al atardecer, estuvo un buen rato aguardando sin que acudiera su abuelo, quien lo había citado; cuando comenzaba a plantearse marcharse al castillo antes de que se ganara un buen castigo, sucedió; se oyeron estallidos como los de la gante al aparecerse pero no se veía a nadie era evidente que acababa de aparecer alguien con un hechizo de invisibilidad y por el estallido, Orus dedujo que se trataba de más de una persona; saco la varita dispuesto a defenderse de cualquier ataque que pudieran lanzarle, pero no fue suficiente porque de todas partes salían hechizos, estaba rodeado y él no sabía a donde apuntar; uno de los hechizos logró impactarle derribándolo y haciéndole perder la varita, apenas se había levantado cuando notó que le tapaban la cabeza con una lona oscura, poco después perdió el conocimiento.

Lionel fue testigo de todo el ataque y deseaba haber ayudado a Orus pero no era posible, se quedó observando la escena tratando de recordar todo lo que había visto pera después contarlo pues recordaba algo que le habían dicho varias personal a lo largo de tantos años, que había que fijarse en todo lo que ocurría aunque nos pareciera insignificante. En cuanto vio que Orus quedaba inmovilizado, vio como aquellos que lo atacaban se volvían visibles, eran una diez o doce figuras encapuchadas, una de ellas sujetaba a Orus; desaparecieron al unísono.

Lionel se quedó observando el lugar donde habían desaparecido, y la vio, allí en el suelo se encontraba la varita de Orus; la recogió guardándosela en el bolsillo de la túnica y regresó al castillo lo más rápido que pudo, pues tenía que contarle lo que acababa de ocurrir a alguien, aunque todavía no sabía a quién.

Lionel llegó al castillo hiperventilando, pues había ido todo el trayecto corriendo, una vez en el vestíbulo sus piernas le llevaron al despacho de Gabriel, entro allí sin llamar a la puerta para encontrar a Hestia sentada encima de Gabriel y abrazándole; los tres se quedaron mirándose unos instantes y Lionel pareció cohibirse un poco, todavía respirando con dificultad soltó sin más.

- Han secuestrado a un alumno

Los dos profesores, que se habían separado un poco unos segundos después de que el alumno entrara en el despacho se quedaron mirando a Lionel como se acabara de decir que el cielo es verde y el césped azul, pues no se esperaban algo así, claro que tampoco esperaban que un alumno entrase sin llamar.

- ¿Qué alumno? – pregunto Gabriel con calma

- Orus Slytherin

Gabriel y Hestia se miraron para después volver a dirigir la mirada a Lionel

- Cuéntanos que ha ocurrido – solicito Hestia

Lionel comenzó a contarles todo desde la carta de principios de semana que había hecho a Orus abandonar el gran comedor hasta como siguiendo su instinto había decidido seguirlo hasta el lugar donde casi una hora después había sido atacado sin posibilidad alguna de defenderse y culpándose todavía por haber permanecido escondido

- …. tendría que haber hecho algo, si hubiese intervenido

- Estarías muerto – dijo Hestia con franqueza y brusquedad, tanto que asustaron a Lionel

- Lionel – intervino Gabriel con su voz calmada y pausada – has hecho bien permaneciendo al margen, de otra manera, ahora no sabríamos que ha pasado – comentó – ten en cuenta que por lo que has descrito el objetivo era capturarlo, si te hubieran detectado…

- Me habrían matado únicamente por esta allí

- Puedes retirarte – dijo Hestia – y no le cuentes a nadie lo que ha ocurrido – le recomendó – y a nadie es a nadie – recalcó.

- Si profesora – respondió levantándose de la silla y encaminándose a la puerta – se me olvidaba una cosa – dijo volviéndose – poco después de que se lo llevaran observe detenidamente la plaza y hallé esto – explico sacando la varita de Orus – creo que es mejor que la guardéis vosotros profesores – añadió dejándola sobre la mesa de Gabriel – buenas noches y lamento haberos interrumpido de esa forma tan intempestiva – Lionel abandonó el despacho; Gabriel rio por ese último comentarios ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de Hestia.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Gabi?

- Lo que debemos – respondió – hablar con el equipo directivo y reunir al resto de profesores, necesitamos un plan de acción.

- ¿Un plan de acción? ¿piensas pasar a la acción sin saber con seguridad dónde está?

- Si, y también pienso que debemos escribirle a su abuelo

- Pero si él está detrás de su desaparición…

- Precisamente por eso – dijo Gabriel sabiendo lo que Hestia iba a decir, esta lo miro desconcertada – si está relacionado y no le informamos sabrá que lo sabemos ¿Cómo no vamos a detectar que ha desaparecido un alumno? Y si no está relacionado y se entera ¿en qué posición dejaríamos al colegio?

- De acuerdo, pero vayamos con cuidado

- Yo siempre voy con cuidado

En una estancia oscura un hombre por el que los años habían pasado, estaba aguardando algo, la puesta de la estancia se abrió y dos seres encapuchados entraron en la estancia arrastrando a una tercera figura que tenía el rostro tapado, los dos encapuchados obligaron a sentarse en una silla al tercero.

- Retiraos – ordeno fríamente y con un movimiento de varita descubrió el rostro de quien se hallaba en la silla – _bienvenido, Orus._

_- Maestro –_ dijo Orus en un tono neutro

-_Necesitábamos un mejor lugar para conversar, lejos de curiosos_

_- Celebro el recibimiento, maestro, pero podría haberme dado indicaciones de como llegar al punto de reunión_

_- Y permitir que alguien lo vea en tu mente_

_- Mi mente es infranqueable, maestro – _dijo Orus con orgullo y altanería siguiendo la conversación de su abuelo

- _No para mí –_ aseguro Salazar- _y si verdaderamente espero que no seas tan decepcionante y hayas echado a perder nuestro maravilloso y bien entramado plan –_ Orus guardo silencio – _espero no tener que tomar medidas enérgicas contigo_

_- No sé qué te habrá contado Marius, pero miente_

_- Estimado Orus, ni para mentir vale – _dijo con una macabra sonrisa_ - ¡Crucio!_

Martha estaba sentada en la sala común cuando sintió que algo vibraba, algo atado a su cuello; un colgante idéntico al que Orus había recibido hace unos días y supo que él se encontraba en peligro, en un serio peligro; recogió las cosas rápido pero procurando parecer no tener especial prisa pues no quería que nadie le preguntara nada en esos momentos. Abandonó la sala común y se dirigió al despacho de su tío, Gabriel Gryffindor, quien como era costumbre estaba con Hestia Hufflepuff.

- Ha ocurrido algo – dijo antes de que pudieran preguntarle – sé que Orus Slytherin está en peligro – Gabriel la miró con curiosidad, Martha permaneció en silencio.

- Y eso lo sabes ¿Por…? – peguntó Hestia

Martha suspiro tomándose su tiempo para contestar, pues no sabía cómo se iban a tomar la verdad

- Hace unos días, le regalé de forma anónima un colgante – confesó – uno como este – les mostro el que tenía al cuello tapado por la túnica – están conectados entre sí para actuar al mismo tiempo como localizador y como emisión de señales de alarma cuando su portador se halla en peligro – explicó omitiendo uno de los detalles más importantes respecto a las propiedades del colgante

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó Gabriel con curiosidad mientras Hestia la miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si juntada las piezas de un complicado puzzle.

Martha ignoro la pregunta

- Podemos localizarle con el colgante – afirmo – solo necesitamos saber de dónde procede la señal; necesito un mapa de todo el territorio conocido de esta isla, y luego nos iremos

- ¿Irnos?, tu no vienes – sentenció Gabriel – sería demasiado peligroso

Martha torció el gesto, no le agrado en absoluto la resolución de su tío, luego sonrío, sonrisa que desconcertó a los dos adultos presentes.

- ¿De verdad creéis que no tengo ningún medio para ir allí? – les preguntó con calma – podrioa haber ido directamente ahorrándome el viaje a las mazmorras para interrumpiros – Gabriel y Hestia se miraron – he venido a pediros ayuda no a que decidáis que como soy de 5º curso tengo que esconderme bajo la cama – añadió – ambos me conocéis y sabéis que iré de todos modos, aunque sería menos peligroso que os acompañase – volvió a sonreír – al menos junto a vosotros no correré tanto peligro.

Gabriel y Hestia intercambiaron una larga mirada

- Esta bien – dijo Gabriel – pero te mantendrás en alerta, más que de costumbre y no te separarás de nosotros – la miró a los ojos mientras Martha asentía – os esperaré en el aula de pociones

Gabriel salió del despacho dejando a las chicas solas, Hestia miraba a Martha analizándola atentamente tras todo lo que había relatado y sobre la pequeña muestra de astucia que acababa de utilizar.

- Exactamente, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasas con Orus?

- No mucho, pero el suficiente como para saber que no es mala persona – le sonrío – mi tío tenía razón al decirme que no juzgue sin conocer.

Hestia rio brevemente

- Vamos, tenemos asuntos que resolver.

Se aparecieron en el lugar indicado guiados por el colgante de Martha, estaban allí completamente sin refuerzos, o eso creían porque en cuanto los vieron marchar decidieron seguirlos lanzándoles un encantamiento rastreador.

- Es una fortaleza – dijo Hestia - ¿Cómo entraremos?

- Por la puerta – dijo Martha mirando hacia un punto en concreto que no era el edificio que tenían enfrente

- Una idea excelente – dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa – solo necesitaremos unos encantamientos aturdidores – le sonrió a su sobrina – te daría veinte puntos pero disfrazarse de puristas no entra en méritos escolares

De modo que así lo hicieron, se acercaron sigilosamente a ellos y los dejaron inconscientes; ocultándolos de la vista y quitándoles las capas para ponérselas ellos; una vez hecho la más sencillo se encaminaron a la fortaleza para entrar, al acercarse a ella les salió al paso dos purista.

- ¿Cuál es la contraseña? – pregunto uno de ellos

- Esta – dijo Hestia haciendo que el que había preguntado se retorciera en el suelo; el que había permanecido callado se apartó cediéndoles el paso

- Recuérdame no hacerte enfadar – dijo Gabriel una vez dentro - ¿Y ahora que?

- Encontrar a Orus y sacarlo de aquí – susurro Martha.

- Suena fácil – dijo irónicamente Hestia

De repente todo se volvió extraño y peligroso comenzando a sonar una alarma anti intrusos

- Comienza la diversión – dijo Gabriel desprendiéndose de la capa y saltando sobre dos puristas derribándolos al tiempo que sacaba su varita.

- Bueno Martha – dijo Hestia contemplando la escena – me voy a ayudar a mi hombre, no te metas en líos – lo imito poniéndose espalda con espalda con él – creías que te iba a dejar enfrentarte a estos inútiles tu solo.

Martha aprovecho para escapar adentrándose cada vez más y más en el lugar en busca de Orus, finalmente en un lugar oscuro, una especie de sótano con pasadizos subterráneos lo encontró, pero no estaba solo, alguien estaba con él su abuelo y su hermano; Martha permaneció oculta y vigilante aguardando su oportunidad, sabía que podía enfrentarse a Marius, pero Salazar Slytherin era otra cosa, escucho parte de la conversación que había dentro aunque no supo que decían únicamente lo último pudo imaginarlo pues Salazar después de dirigirse a Marius y entregarle un athame (una especie de cuchillo o daga ceremonial utilizada para ritos oscuros) abandono la estancia dirigiéndose a la parte superior de la fortaleza. Martha aguardo a que Marius estuviera de espaldas y entro bruscamente

- No te enseño tu queridísimo abuelo a no darle la espalda a una puerta – dijo y rápidamente le apunto con la varita - ¡Expeliarmus! – Marius sorprendido salió despedido dejando caer el athame al suelo y se estrelló contra una pared quedando inconsciente; Martha se acercó a Orus y lo desató - ¿estas bien?

- Martha, ¿Qué…?¿cómo…?

- No hay tiempo para eso ahora, debemos salir de aquí – dijo agachándose y recogiendo el athame.

- Espera, mi varita… la tiene Marius.

Mientras tanto arriba las pasaban canutas, el resto que habían entrado de forma poco cauta disparando las alarmas se habían unido a Gabriel y Hestia; imitándolos en la forma de combatir a los enemigos; los únicos que iban por libre eran Nerón y John. Entre todos tras una ardua batalla consiguieron eliminar a la gran mayoría, pues muchos de los puristas salieron huyendo incluso antes de que se presentara allí Salazar. En cuanto este apareció, Godric y Helga fueron a plantarle cara mientras el resto se encargaba de los secuaces del oscuro mago y les cubría la espalda.

Martha y Orus llegaron justo en el momento en que Salazar provocaba una gran explosión desprendiendo parte del techo y Godric apartaba de la trayectoria de los escombros a Helga quedando sepultado por ellos. Orus le quito el athame a Martha lanzándolo contra su abuelo, contra Salazar, quedando el arma clavada en el tórax de este dándole una instantánea muerte. Los puristas que quedaban se desaparecieron. Todos acudieron a los escombros con tal de retirarlos, aunque antes de ello Nerón y John se buscaron con la mirada y se dirigieron una sonrisa el uno al otro. Al poco rato aparición Marius con una gran brecha en la cabeza y al ver a su abuelo muerto con el arma que él tenía en las manos unos minutos antes se enfureció mirando con odio a todos los presentes.

- Juro que me vengare, de todos y especialmente de vosotros dos – dijo mirando fijamente a Orus y Martha – ni yo ni mi descendencia descansaremos en paz hasta que los últimos miembros de vuestras uniones perezcan – dicho esto se desapareció y no se supo mucho más de él.


	14. Epilogo

Había pasado una semana desde que habían entrado en la fortaleza, poco a poco coda cual fue reponiéndose de los sucesos acontecidos allí; Godric salió de la enfermería un par de días antes muy consciente de que había tenido muchísima suerte, Helga permaneció todo el rato con el comportándose ambos como si siempre hubiesen estado juntos.

Plinio e Hypatia decidieron tomarse uno o unos años sabáticos para profundizar en su relación mientras recorrían el mundo.

Nerón se convirtió en jefe de la casa Ravenclaw al marcharse Hypatia y mantuvo una relación en secreto con John; relación que no era tan secreta al menos para el personal docente los cuales la aprobaban dijera lo que dijera la sociedad.

Gabriel se convirtió en jefe de la casa Gryffindor; él y Hestia siguieron adelante con sus planes de boda apoyados por todos, con el tiempo tuvieron un hijo que resultó ser el inicio de una familia de poderosos magos.

Por último y no menos importante; Orus y Martha se fugaron al terminar el colegio casándose en secreto pues ni Godric y Lancelot aprobaban esa relación, se establecieron a vivir en Eire, en un lugar un poco apartado junto a Lionel que se marchó con ellos; los tres juntos se establecieron en el mismo poblado en casas conjuntas; Lionel en una y los otros dos en otra y los tres hicieron su vida allí, Lionel se casó con una bruja local que empleaba un tipo de magia que no requería varita. Los tres decidieron criar a sus hijos allí y que estos no fueran a Hogwarts, sino enseñarles ellos lo que necesitaban saber; pues eran muy conscientes de que tarde o temprano Marius cumpliría su amenaza. Posteriormente los descendientes de Martha y Orus emigraron a estados unidos estableciéndose allí cuando los ingleses invadieron Eire dirigidos por Cromwel.


End file.
